Stranded in Unova
by flamecom
Summary: Ash is alone in ss anne. And when he gets out there he is stranded in small boat until 3 months later he reaches unova and meets Hilda. Together they travel across unova. othelloshipping AshxHilda. 2 year anniversary of this story.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to rewrite this. It has been on my mind for a long time. Also I said in the last chapter which was chapter 7 that I will rewrite this. However since no one had reviewed that I kinda stopped making this story for a little time. However I said to myself that I would rewrite the first chapter and hopefully second as well before the year 2018. I want chapter 8 indicate re;birth and new year for this fanfic. Anyway enough dabbles aside I will tell couple differences of this and original if you read this in the future. 1 is that this version will be much better than original. well actually this is second rewrite the first was just add whoever said something name at the end of each sentence of dialogue. Now to the story.

Update 15.2.2018 I had a writers block or whatever they call it. So my plan of finishing this before new year is out of the window. The plan is still the same and this story isn't discontinued so stop worrying if you are worrying about it.

I finally got it the Thunder badge. So much training went into this. I could have simply used someone else than Pikachu. Bulbasaur or Charmander being the best options or I could have borrowed one of Brock's ground type's. But it wouldn't be as much of a challenge and accomplishing as doing it with Pikachu. I was in the Pokemon center and decided to call Oak, so I could tell him my about new achievement.

"Ash? Why are you calling me at this time?" Oak asked me. Hint of curiosity in his voice. "I just earned the Thunder badge!" I exclaimed as I showed him the badge I just earned. Oak however didn't seem to be that impressed."Gary said that he will soon get his 5th gym badge."

Gary. I'm always behind him. Just because he has a car. "Well it looks like I have to hurry then. I don't want to be left behind more than I am now." I said to him. "Well Ash maybe you should take a bus or something. You would be in next city a lot faster." He suggested. A bus it would help a lot. Maybe I should listen to Oak for once.

"Thanks Oak, I'll keep that in mind." I said to him as I ended the call. I met up with Misty and Brock soon. They had went to shopping getting some food and potions.

"Hey Misty. Is there a bus that can take us to the next city?" I asked her. Misty looked back at me with a somewhat look of surprise. "A bus? Why are you asking that?" She asked me. "Well Professor Oak said that I would be able to catch up with Gary if I took a bus to the next city." I answered to her.

"Well I haven't checked the bus schedules but I think Oak is right. You may able to catch up with Gary if you start taking buses. However how will you able to train your pokemons?" That was a good question. How will I able to train my pokemons so they will be stronger if I use buses all the time.

"Hey Ash I think we are lost." Brock said all of a sudden. And when I looked around we were in the port. "Maybe we should leave this place and find a bus station that can takes us to the next city." I said to Brock. However before we could do that two females came in front of us.

"Congratulations! You guys are very lucky! You get to go to a super luxurious cruise! Ha Ha Ha" Is this for real? "A sea cruise?" Me, Misty and Brock asked in an union. "Well as you like we have two incredible super cool tickets for you." The one with orange hair said to us. "Cool!" The one with yellow hair exclaimed.

"Cool huh?" She said as she held out a ST. Anne ticket in front of me. "What?" Misty asked. "These are tickets for biggest party ever. On board the ST. Anne cruise liner." St. Anne I had heard about it couple times in news.

"The famous ST. Anne?" I asked. But I didn't get any answers before the one with yellow hair exclaimed cool again. "The coolest ship on the sea." The one with orange hair said. "Ooh."

"Everyone is going to be together in the coolest party. And the party is for Pokemon trainers only." She said and the one with yellow hair exclaimed cool again. "Step this way. It will be a radical party. All the most radical Pokemon trainers will be there."

"Do you know anyone who says the word radical anymore?" I asked Misty and she just shook her head. "Well okay dudes here are your tickets" Said the one with orange hair as she was holding 3 tickets to ST. Anne. "We would love to go to Pokemon trainer cruise. But we really don't have the money to pay for it." Brock said to her.

"You don't understand. They are totally free. To-tally free." She said. "For free!" I exclaimed. However then there was one thing that was bothering me. "Why are you giving them away?" I asked. "Well we have to go out with our boyfriends. But we wanted to give our tickets to cool Pokemon fans." She said. "COOL!" The one with yellow hair exclaimed. How did she even get a boyfriend?

"We saw you and thought you looked really cool just take these and have a really cool time." She said handing them down. Well since they are free I took them from her. "Thanks a lot." I said to her. "No sweat." She answered and the one with yellow hair exclaimed cool again. "Have a nice day for sure." The one with orange hair said before she and the one with yellow hair all of sudden sped off.

"All right this is really cool isn't it?" I exclaimed. "Pikachu." Pikachu exclaimed.

Then we were trying to figure out which one of the ships was the SS Anne. During that time me and Misty had a little conversation. "Ash you know this is probably just a waste of time for you and you will be behind Gary even more." She does have a point. But in the SS Anne I will probably get Pokemon training. And taking busses to go to the each gym means that I will barely get any training while going there would also put me behind.

"Misty I think you are wrong. There are Pokemon battles in the ship meaning my I can train there. I will not get any training if take buses all the time and I will be behind because of the lack of experience my Pokemon have." I said to her. Misty looked defeated. That was something new. When it comes to arguments it barely goes anywhere.

"Okay Ash you have a point." The red head tomboy said to me. "Hey Ash and Misty we should focus on figuring out which one of these ships is the SS Anne. You can argue later."

And soon we found out which one of the ships was the SS Anne and it was huge. "Wow. That's incredible." Brock said as he looked at the well incredible ship. "It's huge." Misty said. "Pika."

"What an awesome ship." I exclaimed. As we walked up the stairs. "I'd like to travel around the whole world in this." Misty said as we neared the entrance. There was one guy standing there and I showed the tickets to him. "Welcome abroad the SS Anne. This way." He said bowing. I'm not used to getting this sort of treatment.

We then went inside the ship and just wow. It was full of people and the whole place was just beautiful. "It's like a giant Pokemon convention." I said as we were walking around. "Everyone is a Pokemon trainer." Misty said.

As we were walking I saw two trainers talking about their Charmanders. "Take a look at the smooth skin of my Charmander, That shows how healthy it is." One of the Charmander trainer said to the other Charmander trainer. "Look at the flame on my Charmander. There is orange mixed with red. Cool huh check it out." The other trainer said.

Then all of a sudden a third trainer came this time a Squirtle trainer. "Ha ha. Lame. Look at how hard the shell is on my Squirtle. Tough huh? ha ha." He said.

"My squirtle and my Charmander are much better than their's are." I said to myself. "All right bring them on!" I heard probably some announcer say.

"I saw a trainer with a Raticate and a trainer with a Starmie battling. The Raticate trainer was dressed in a suit and had a top hat. Who dresses up like that?

And the Raticate trainer beat the Starmie trainer quickly.

"Are you okay Stearmie?" The Starmie trainer asked his Pokemon. "Don't feel too badly you man. It was only a practise match and I just happened to be lucky." The Raticate trainer said. Then all of a sudden a women appeared. "My how crasious."

"Not at all miss. Keep working on building your Starmie's strength there." He said to the trainer. He is kind I have to say. I know plenty of trainers who would just say that the Starmie trainer sucks if they were in the Raticate trainers situation.

"Well now is anyone else brave enough to challenge my Raticate?" He asked the people around him and off course I couldn't even wait to challenge him. And went in front of him. "How about battling my Butterfree?" I asked him. "As you wish" He said to me accepting my challenge. Well I accepted his challenge but still.

I released Butterfree from his pokeball and the battle began. "Raticate jump kick!" My opponent ordered.

"Butterfree tackle!" I ordered. And then they just hit each other multiple times. "Finish it Raticate how about fang attack." Does he think my Butterfree is that weak that it will lose to him that quickly? Raticate did bite Butterfree but Butterfree didn't faint because of that.

"Butterfree stun spore." I ordered. The Raticate now paralyzed cannot do anything to dodge my next attack. "Alright now do whirlwind." I ordered. However before Butterfree could attack the Raticate trainer took the Raticate into his hands.

"Well that's enough." What? You can't just end a battle like that. I thought. "Why don't we just call it a draw." He said as he was walking away. Seriously? I was winning and I should accept that as a draw. If he had ended the battle and admitted that I won it would be okay but you just can't call it a draw.

"But I was winning." Mumbled to myself.

After the battle Misty got the "perfect" idea that we should tour the ship. While I wanted to battle more or get something to eat. "Ash you can't be that hungry." Misty said. I had complained about how hungry I was to her couple seconds ago.

"But I am." I whined to her. "Ash you can wait an hour. Then you can eat." She said to me. I mumbled something that I or no one else understood in defeat.

There was a map in one area and Misty went to see it. "This is where this ship is cruising." There was Kanto and other regions in the map. There was a line that was going to near one of the regions and then it went back to Kanto. That was probably this ship's route.

"Hey Misty what is that region there." I said pointing at the region near the ship's route. "Oh what was the region called... Unova yeah that's Unova." She said to me.

So Unova? "Maybe someday I will travel to one of those regions."

"Well maybe before you are planning to do anything like that you should finish your journey here Ash. Anyway we got more things to do." Misty said dragging me. "Hey if you don't mind I'll get something to eat." Brock said to Misty and Misty and Misty didn't mind.

"Why can Brock go to eat something while I can't?" I asked Misty frustrated. "Because Brock doesn't whine all the time." She answered. You know Misty that is a bad excuse.

The rest of the tour was forgettable. Until. "One, two, three modern lifeboats on this side." Misty said counting the modern lifeboats she saw. "Rest of these look like they belong to 19th century." She said.

"But there are more on the other side." I said to her. "Yeah but that means there are only 6 new lifeboats. That should not be acceptable for a luxury cruise like this." Misty said as we were walking past the old lifeboats. They looked like rowing boats you would take for fishing. There are things even I can agree with Misty.

"Ash even I'm hungry so how about we get something to eat?" Misty finally said. "Yes finally. This tour has been so boring. Come on let's go and see Brock."

Once we made it to one of the dining tables I saw Brock eating a sandwich. And I started to eat and so did Misty. And we did eat a lot. Then the Raticate trainer with his lady. Maybe she is his wife or a girlfriend. Well Brock started to blush when he saw her. Typical of him.

"So you having yourself some good time?" He asked. "Yes sir we are having a great time." I wanted to be polite to him. Even though I was lying because Misty's tour was not good time.

"You know the Butterfree of yours is quite extraordinary." He said to me. Probably a compliment. "It's incredible." The lady next to him said. Causing Brock to blush even more. "She's beautiful" I heard him say.

Misty started to wave her hand in front of Brock's face. "Hello in there." I heard her say and Brock just said "Beautiful" Even after that. "Here we go again."

"Well I put a lot of work into raising it." I said to the Raticate trainer. "What do you think about my Raticate." He then asked. "It looked great and it really put up a tough fight." I said to him. "In that case I'll be direct. Why don't we trade?" He asked.

"Trade Pokemon?" I asked him. I hadn't heard of Pokemon training before. "When two people find that they each like other's Pokemon they trade. It's quite a common practice everywhere." He explained.

"Everywhere?" I asked confused. It can't be that common. "You see friends who trade then trade with their other friends, so friendships go deeper and continue spread wider and wider. Trading and getting new friends is one of the best things about having Pokemon. That's how Pokemon friendships get to spread all around the world."

"Wow." So trading Pokemon spreads friendship. "Friendship is wonderful isn't it?" The lady next to the man in front of me said. However I wasn't so sure that should I trade. Maybe I should ask Brock's opinion on it.

"Should I trade Brock?" I asked him. "Oh yeah. You gotta trade. Everybody should trade. Let's start trading." He said. He didn't seem to be his normal self but whatever. "Well okay." I said to the raticate trainer.

We went to the trading machine. And putted the pokeballs there. "Here we go." He said. I nodded as he pushed a button and the machine began trading. The pokeballs disappeared and the computer screen showed Butterfree and Raticate switching positions. Then a pokeball came out of the tube. The Raticate trainer well now a Butterfree trainer exactly looked at me and said. "Well that is all there is to it. Raticate is your new Pokemon."

I looked at the Pokeball which held the Raticate that is now mine and I already felt like I'm going to regret this decision.

Time skip

I was looking at the ocean and the pokeball where the Raticate was inside. 'Did I make the right decision?' I thought. 'What if he doesn't treat Butterfree well?' Why was I so concerned. His Raticate is completely healthy and he will probably treat Butterfree well.

"What's the matter Ash? You look so serious." Misty asked. It's great to know that even if she is most of the time a pain in the ass you can depend on her and she does have a heart. Hopefully whatever cheerleaders Gary has have one too. Why do I want good things to happen to Gary?

"Nah I was just thinking. I wonder if that guy takes good care of my Butterfree." It seems that I still can't get over the fact that it's no longer my Butterfree. It's his. Why does trading have to be so hard. I shouldn't have traded Butterfree. But it is little bit too late now. "Oh." Misty nodded understanding what I meant.

"I traded my Butterfree for some guy I didn't even know just because he seemed to like trading so much. I really don't even know if he'll take care of it the way I do." I really did mess up. But hopefully Butterfree is in the right hands.

"Well look on the bright side you have a Raticate." Misty said as I began to look at the Pokeball. Yeah I do have a Raticate a Raticate I didn't raise. "Hmm. It's just when I was trading it away I remembered the time it evolved into a Butterfree." Why can't I just let it go?

"Pika."

Maybe I'm not used to having Raticate in my team. I probably need to just use him in a battle and soon we'll bond. Before I could challenge anyone the room became filled with people dressed in black that had a big red R in their shirts. These were clearly other members of Team Rocket.

And soon I heard the same lame motto I heard so many times already. Looks like Jessie and James are with the other members of Team Rocket. Then the Team Rocket members had these vacuum things and they started to suck other people's pokeballs. Luckily they didn't take any of mine.

Then one member came in front of me and said "Give me your Pokemon." And Misty answered "No way!" To that.

"Don't make me take them!" An another Team Rocket member said. I have had enough of them. "Pikachu!" And as I yelled that Pikachu used thundershock on the member. "If you are trying to rob our Pokemon we might as well make it a battle." I said to him.

"Yeah we can't just surrender." I heard a trainer say.

"Yeah let's fight back!" An another trainer yelled.

And soon the trainers released their Pokemon. Even the Raticate trainer released his Squirtle. "We gotta fight them together." Brock stated. "Pikachu!" I ordered. And then Pikachu did a pyramid with the other Pikachu's and they all thundershocked the Team Rocket members.

"Charmander I choose you!" My Charmander along with the other Charmanders did the same as the Pikachu's did but this time they used Flamethrower attack instead of thundershock.

"Geodude GO!" I heard Brock shout. "Geodude." His Pokemon said. Then the Geodude's formed a circle and hit the Team Rocket members. Then bunch of Bulbasaur's did a pyramid and hit the Team Rocket members with vine whips. My Bulbasaur wasn't with them.

Then there were bunch of Butterfree's using stun spore on an another group. "Now it's my turn. Go Butterfree!" I cried as the pokeball which held the Butterfly Pokemon inside released the Pokemon. Only to find out it wasn't the Butterfly Pokemon that was inside. "Raticate."

"Huh?"

"Ash you traded it remember?" Misty said reminding me of what I did today. "Oh yeah." I said as I looked at the other Butterfree's. Maybe the guy I traded it to is currently using it against those Team Rocket members?

"Butterfree." I said as the memories of the Pokemon came like a flood. When it evolved to all the battles it was in. "I raised that Butterfree all by myself. I have to get Butterfree back!"

"Hand over the pokeballs!" A team rocket member ordered and I wasn't going to let him do that. "Pidgeotto I choose you!"

My Pidgeotto wasn't the only Pidgeotto. There were at least ten others. "Pidgeotto group gust!" I ordered and my Pidgeotto and the other Pidgeotto used that move and soon Team Rocket members were flying all over the place and the tornado they created made sure that all Team Rocket members went out of the SS Anne. I think.

And to Finish it off I ordered Pikachu to do Thundershock so the members who weren't flying in the sky because of the group gust sure did now because of my Pikachu and the other Pikachus.

Everyone started to cheer as we got rid of them. "I think we should be very proud of our Pokemon and we taught Team Rocket a lesson they will not forget." I said to them. I looked around and saw the trainer I traded my Butterfree to.

"Hey." I said to him. "We really taught those pokemon thieves a lesson didn't we." He said to me. "True. But I need to ask you something."

"Well what is it." He asked me back. "I want to go back on our trade. I regret trading Butterfree. Not that there is anything wrong with the Raticate but I just want my second Pokemon back."

"I guess we can do it." He said and began walking towards the trading machine. Then a wave hit the ship. We both felt it and I almost fell. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded and we went to the trading machine.

"So you wanna go back on our trade?" He asked one last time to make sure I was 100% sure about it. "Butterfree was the first Pokemon I ever captured. I worked very hard training and raising it. Please can I have it back." I said to him. I was ashamed of myself. I traded Butterfree just like that. But at least I can go back on it. If he agrees off course.

"You leave me no choice" He said. "I'm sorry." I apologized for all the trouble I had caused to him today. If I had said no to him we wouldn't be in this situation right now. He turned on the machine and put Butterfree's pokeball there. I did the same with Raticate's.

"Come on Ash we gotta go the ship is sinking!" Misty yelled at me as she ran into the room. "Hold on." I said like Misty was my mother and I was watching pokemon battles at night on TV.

When the trade had been completed I took the ball to my hands and said: "Butterfree please forgive me." And then a wave hit the ship and I dropped the ball. "Butterfree!" I cried as I and Pikachu started to chase the ball. "ASH!" I could hear Misty yell and some struggling noises as it seemed that Brock stopped her from chasing me. The guy who I traded his Raticate back left the room with Brock and Misty going to lifeboats.

"I got it." I said to myself as I picked up the ball. Then a wave hit the ship again and my back was slammed to a door and then everything went black.

Many many hours later.

I opened my eyes and fell. Pikachu was under me so I quickly stood up so I wouldn't crush him. I looked out of the window and saw fish swimming. And soon I remembered. Misty yelled me about the ship sinking and if I'm still here I somehow got stuck and that means the ship is underwater and if I don't get out soon I'm going to die.

I started walking circles trying to think ways out. There is no way Squirtle can handle my weight and even if he does there are no one above the sea to save me and Squirtle will run out of strength at some point. I need a boat or a raft or something to carry me.

The lifeboats. If there are some of them left it means I can use them. I remembered the boring tour Misty gave me and I quickly found myself where the lifeboats were. I noticed that the ship was upside down. However there was one big problem. The ship was filling up from there.

Nothing too bad luckily. I wasn't drowning or anything. I released Squirtle and he along with Pikachu released the old 19th century lifeboat as Misty would call it. Then I prepared myself for the swim. I don't know can I make it to the top but I can't stay here.

Pikachu and Squirtle did everything they could to get the boat above the water. I was helping them which proved to be difficult because the boat was heavy and the distance we needed to swim without running out of oxygen was huge.

We made it. We got the boat out of the sunk ship. I put Squirtle back to the pokeball. I looked at and luckily found out that the lifeboat did have supplies in it. Food, water and Pokemon food. This will be good enough for months. Now I will just have to wait for rescue.

2 days later

The rain and the waves are the worst thing here. I'm surprised I'm not seasick yet. Getting saltwater in your face is not fun, especially if it goes to your eyes. I can't get sleep because of the waves. I eat much less than I used to because I don't know how long I will be here. If I eat too much now there won't be enough food and water in the future. And because of that I feel thirsty and hungry all the time.

There is still hope. The supplies are meant for about 6 people and their Pokemon's and they can last for few weeks. Since I and my Pokemon's are the only ones here these supplies can last for months. So even if rescue comes much later I and my Pokemon's will not starve to death.

All I have to hope is that the boat doesn't get destroyed by waves.

4 days later after the 2 days later so 6 days after Ash got out of SS Anne.

I no longer feel hungry and thirsty that often. It is not because I have started to eat more rather I think I'm more used to it now. Also because of the waves my clothes were so wet I put my spare clothes my mom gave me on. Maybe I changed them because I still wanted to use them when I get rescued. Who knows what would happen to them with these waves.

Also it's so cold even if I'm not in water. The wind, the waves, the cold weather in general. I think I can survive with the food I have here and even the waves. However not so sure about the coldness.

Sometimes I bring Charmander out of his ball so he can use his fire tail to warm me up. However often I have to bring him back because if too much of the water goes to his tail he will die.

? time later

Pikachu almost died today. He was so close felling off the boat. I don't know if I could carry on if he actually died. I'm starting to think that this is the end of my journey. I never beat the 4th gym because I will die here. I will never become a Pokemon Master as I hoped I would someday be.

Dreams get crushed all the time. Even I sometimes thought of the possibility of never becoming a Pokemon master. I thought if something like that happened I would still get very close to being a master but I just wasn't good enough.

However I didn't expect it to end like this. Trapped on a lifeboat with my pokemons probably dying from cold or something like that. Maybe I should just pray. Maybe I will survive then.

If I do survive this I will make sure I will become a Pokemon master. If this doesn't stop it then nothing will.

? time later

More time has passed. I have started to fell very sick. I think I have a fever. Which in a normal situation wouldn't be so bad. But I'm in the middle of the sea and it's so cold in here. Which isn't going to help my fever.

Pikachu even though he hates being inside a Pokeball decided to go in one. It really shows how bad is it being here when Pikachu would choose rather being in a pokeball than where I am now.

All I can really do is wait. Wait for rescue to arrive. I feel so hopeless.

? time later.

Yesterday I decided to go to sleep and when I woke up something was different. The wind wasn't so bad, the boat wasn't rocking. When I opened my eyes I almost felt like I was in a dream. Because I wasn't completely surrounded by water rather in front of me there was a beach. Small one but still a beach.

I touched the sand and it felt like real sand so this wasn't a hallucination. To make sure I wasn't dreaming I pinched myself and I didn't wake up surrounded by bunch of water. That meant only one thing I have arrived on land. When I finally realized that I started to kiss the ground because it felt so good being here. Not needing to worry about the supplies anymore I ate as much food as possible from the boat and drank as much water as possible.

I changed my clothes into the I used to wear during my journey before I changed them after being 6 days in the lifeboat. They were in much better condition as the spare clothes I was wearing. I released Pikachu from his pokeball because I knew he was dying to finally see the land and when he saw me again he hugged me.

I released all my Pokemon I had with me. "Today begins the new chapter in my journey and in our friendship. During our time in the sea we suffered a lot but we came back stronger than ever. If it couldn't stop us then nothing can! We will become the best team anyone has seen in the history of Pokemon training and as long as we have the will to do that we will succeed."

After all of my Pokemon had eaten some Pokemon food I put them back to their Pokeballs excluding Pikachu off course.

I then started to follow the small path that lead to an another path until I got hit by something or rather someone. "I'm sorry!" She said as she stood up. She was a girl who had Pokemon cap and white tank shirt she also had black waistcoat and blue denim shorts. "What has happened to you? You look so dirty and sick?" I tried to hide how happy I was because I just met an another human in what seemed like ages.

Should I tell her the truth? Would she even believe if a complete stranger told her that he has been in a ship wreck and who knows how long in a sea with a lifeboat. "I just have a small fever." I said to her as I stood up. It wasn't I lie. I did have a fever. I just didn't tell her the whole truth.

"Why do you look so dirty? Were you training?" She asked. "Yeah I have just trained a lot." This time I did lie to her. I haven't trained since I went to SS Anne.

She believed this. Because why not? She doesn't know me at all. "I just have began my journey. So I do not know how hard training can be, but looking at you it seems that it won't be easy." Wait if she just began her journey and she started her journey at same time as I did it has been 8 months since the SS Anne sunk. "Is that Pikachu yours!?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yes." Without even asking for Pikachu's or mine permission she started to carry it. "Oh my god it's so cute. You know Pikachu's are very rare in Unova you have to tell me where you found this Pikachu!" Unova huh? Wasn't that in the map in Misty's little tour she gave me?

Pikachu looked at me and even though he didn't say anything his expression kind of asked: "Should I use thundershock on her?" I just shook my head and eventually she put my Pikachu down.

"Do you have other pokemons?" She asked me then. "Yes. 5 of them are in my team and then I have a Krabby but since you can only have 6 Pokemons I can't use it."

"Impressive. Hey I got an idea. Since I just started it would be good to have a more experienced guy like you to travel with me. So do you want to become my travelling companion?"

Well she knows the places and I'm going to travel with her only to the next city and then I'll call mom or Oak and go back to Kanto. "Sure." I said and shook her hand. "Great my name is Hilda." The Unova trainer who began her journey said.

"Ash. Ash Ketchum." I said to her as we both started our journey in Unova.

27.5.2018 FINALLY DONE! It took what 7 months but finally ready. Now I just have to rewrite chapter two and I can finally release this. I know this story is dead when this is uploaded and hopefully I will get some new life to it. I think I can rewrite the second chapter in less than a month hopefully less than a week. Because I will not add that much extra to the second chapter unlike in this chapter. Which is part of a reason why it took so long still not an excuse for me. I had a huge writers block. Also because of this I have to replace the coming chapter 8 with a less interesting chapter because this rewrite chapter brought some changes that will chaange some of the plot of the story. Anyway finally I can say this.

Viva out


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter here. I think I can rewrite this much sooner because I don't need to add anything extra. I will just have to improve the writing of the original and the so called rewrite which wasn't really a rewrite I just added insert character said behind every sentence. Though I think I will remove the N battle or change it a lot because I'm trying to distance this story from the game. Anyway to the story and which pov did it start with I need to read the original chapter again. Most of will be the first rewrite chapter however I will improve the grammar, remove spelling errors, improve the battles and change a little bit of the story. This won't be that big of a rewrite which is good news.

"Come on Ash let's go!" Hilda said as she started to run.

"Hilda wait I can't keep up!" I said as I was panting.

Hilda continued to run until she stopped and started talk with two figures which I didn't recognize. Since Hilda had outrun me they didn't notice me. I heard that Hilda had two pokemons and all of them had same amount of pokemons. And then they talked about how she would see how many Pokemon she would have found and how many she has caught on her pokedex. Then other one of them talked about that he is off to Accumula town and professor is waiting. If i'm lucky that professor could be Oak. Then some wrist watch that they had all of them started to ring.

They talked about seeing the professsor in the pokemon center. And then two of them left.

"Why were you afraid to show yourself?" She suddenly asked catching me off guard.

She apparently knew that I was listening to their conversation. Wonder if the other two knew I was there.

"I just didn't want to interrupt you and your friends." It was really lie. I just didn't want to be embarrassed and pokemon center isn't that far away all I would do was make friends with them before just leaving them.

"Well that explains everything." She answered.

Then I remembered her talking with that wrist watch or whatever it is so does that I could call to Oak or Mom now?

"Hey can you call with that thing?" I said and pointed at her wrist.

"Oh you mean my Xtransceiver yes you can." She answered.

Good that means I can call Oak or mom now. But I never heard about Xtransceiver I heard that they were releasing this thing called pokegear so I guess this is upgraded version of that.

"Can I borrow it. I have to call to someone." I told her.

"Sure but don't even think about stealing it. It's not cheap." She said to me.

She took it off from her wrist and gave it to me. I noticed the date in it. It hasn't been 8 months since SS Anne sunk it has been about 3 months. So I wasn't that long but 3 months is still pretty long. I then dialed Oak's number I he didn't pick up. I dialed Oak's number again and he didn't pick up this time either. I then decided to dial my mom's number and she didn't pick up as well. And dialed again and she didn't pick up again as well. I gave it back to Hilda.

"No answer?" She asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go." I said to her.

We went to Accumula town and when we reached pokemon center I saw A women in front of pokemon center.

"Ah, Hilda! There you are! And who is this?" She asked.

"He is Ash Ketchum I met him while we were going here he is my travel companion. I think he can help me a lot with my journey." Hilda explained to Unova's professor.

I waved at her but she seemed to be more intrested in my pikachu than me.

"You have a pikachu? They are rare at Unova. Well could you please follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a trainer to know!" She told us.

All she did was show around pokemon center and besides few differences in where is everything and that this place has pokemart other than that it was same as in Kanto. We healed our pokemon which was highly needed since it's been long time since my pokemon got healing. She also told us when we reached Striaton city we should meet an inventor named Fennel. Hilda's other friend the blonde girl with green hat seemed to be curious about me. Though she didn't talk to me instead she just stared at me.

"Hey Ash." Hilda just suddenly said.

"What Hilda?" I asked her.

"Since our pokemons are healed could we battle?" She asked me.

Battle it had been long time since I battled against anyone but how could I ever turn down a battle. It's still my passion. And I promised myself to become a Pokemon master and I have to start with something.

"Sure." I answered.

"Great!"

Hilda seemed to be quite excited we went to arena behind center. Maybe it's the first time she has battled or she just wants to see how good trainer I am but still she was quite excited for our battle.

"I have two pokemons so it would be two pokemons for each of us." She yelled at other side of arena.

Two pokemons so which should I choose. I'm sure all my pokemons are begging for battle it's been months since battle against team rocket grunts in SS Anne. I made my mind now which I would choose.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes!" I answered.

"I choose patrat!" She exclaimed.

Patrat never heard of that. I took my pokedex to identify it.

"There's no data. There are still pokemon yet to be identified." Was all that came from my pokedex. Seems like there has been more discoveries in these past 3 months.

"No data? Well that doesn't matter." I said to myself.

I did my signarure pull cap backwards. "I choose you Pidgeotto!" I exclaimed.

Pidgeotto came out of his pokeball looking like he was ready to be back in action.

"Pidgeotto? I better check it out from my pokedex." She said as she took out her pokedex which looked different than my. She looked bit worried after her pokedex had identefied my pidgeotto.

"Patrat use tackle!" She ordered.

"Pidgeotto dodge and use gust!" I ordered.

Pidgeotto dodged patrat's tackle with ease and used gust to patrat and because of that patrat fell to ground which made him a easy target.

"Now finish this with quick attack!" I ordered.

Pidgeotto hit patrat with quick attack before it could stand up and patrat fainted because of this. The Patrat obviously didn't have any experience but Hilda did say she just started.

"Patrat! You did good. Well Ash I have to say you are pretty good. But I won't be defeated that easily. Oshawott do your damage." She said as she called out her Oshawott.

"Pidgeotto return." I said as I took my Pidgeotto's pokeball.

I tried to identify Oshawott but I got the same answer there's no data. There are still pokemon yet to be identified. But it seemed to be water type so I decided to fight water against water. It was a stupid idea but I like a challenge.

"Squirtle I choose you!" I cried as I took my Squitle's pokeball out of my belt.

The water turtle came out of the pokeball and Hilda again identified it. This time she didn't seem to be that worried though.

"Well Ash let's see who has the stronger water type! Oshawott use tackle!" Hilda ordered.

"Squirtle dodge it!" I ordered.

However Squirtle failed to dodge Oshawott's tackle and got hit by it. Squirtle didn't seem to get lot of damage from attack.

"Squirtle jump and use bubble beam!" I ordered.

Squirtle then jumped and used bubble which hit Hilda's Oshawott. Then Squirtle landed on other side of the stadium.

"Squirtle/Oshawott use water gun!"

It was now matter of which had the stronger water gun. Squirtle's water gun was coming closer and closer to Oshawott until it hit him causing Oshawott fell to ground.

"Oshawott! Are you alright?" Hilda asked her pokemon.

Oshawott got up indicating that he could still continue the battle.

"Okay if you say so. Use tackle!" She ordered.

"Squirtle use also tackle!" I ordered.

Both of them hit each other and then smoke filled the whole arena. After smoke cleared there was Oshawott laying on the ground while Squirtle was there standing. Which meant I won.

"Oshawott! You did well. Here return. Ash seems that I have lot to learn still. Come on let's go to heal our pokemon." She told me.

"Squirtle return." I said as I took pokeball off my pokebelt. It really felt good to be back in action. Even though my first battle since that incident was against a total beginer.

Hilda gave her pokemon to nurse Joy. We went outside and heard two people talking about something happening in plaza. After that I saw one of Hilda's friend the boy with classes this time.

"Hey Hilda come here for sec. Also who is that other person next to you?" He said pointing at me.

"That's Ash he is my traveling companion." She said to him.

"Hi there." I said to him.

"My name is Cheren nice to meet you." He said to me.

Then there was group were talking about pokemon liberation called team plasma why do I have feeling that they will be like team rocket here. After they left the crowd left only this mysterious green haired guy and me, Hilda and Cheren. The Green haired guy approached us.

"Your pokemon Just now, it was saying." He started to talk.

"Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about pokemon... talking? That's an odd thing to say." Cheren said to him.

"Yes they're talking." Green haired guy said to him.

"Talking about what?" I asked.

"Huh can you hear them talking?" He suddenly asked me.

"Well besides understanding few words that pikachu says...no." I told him. He looked little dissapointed from what I said.

"Oh. Then, you three can't hear it, either how sad. My name is N" He told us.

N what a weird name and that comes from a guy whose name is Ash.

"My name is Cheren and this is Hilda and that boy next to her is Ash. We were send to complete the pokedex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the champion, though." Cheren told him.

"Pokedex huh? So... you're going to confine many, many pokemon in pokeballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering. Are pokemon really happy that way? Well, Ash, is it? Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!" He said to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"A pokemon battle of course." He said to me.

"Well I never can turn down a challenge!" I exclaimed.

"Okay Purrloin come out of there." He ordered.

"Purrloin never heard of that maybe this time my pokedex recognizes it." I said to myself.

I pulled out my pokedex and got the same message again: There's no data. There are still pokemon to be identified.

"Does my pokedex recognize anything!" I yelled.

"Here try this." Hilda said to me.

Hilda gave me her pokedex and I tried to identify it and it worked: Purrloin, the devious pokemon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possesions. When angered, it uses it's claws to fight back. I gave Hilda back her pokedex.

"Pikachu I let you have this!" I exclaimed.

"Pika!"

"Okay Purrloin use growl!" N ordered.

Growl lowers my pokemons attack so if it gets enough of them pikachu's attack could become ineffective.

"Pikachu use thundershock!" I ordered.

It hit Purrloin perfectly. Though purrloin took the attack and had plenty of energy left.

"Purrloin use scratch!" N ordered.

"Pikachu dodge and use quick attack!" I ordered and I had little bit of concern in my voice.

Though pikachu wasn't fast enough to dodge and purrloin scratched pikachu's lower body.

"Pikachu are you alright?" I asked.

Pikachu nodded in response.

"Good use agility!" I ordered,

This move made pikachu much faster.

"AND then use thunderbolt!" I ordered.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

There came small explosion and there was fainted purrloin in a small crater.

"Your Pokemon said things I didn't expect to hear. You are stranger than I thought Ash Ketchum." He said before he left.

"Huh... strange guy." Cheren said.

"Yeah you got that right." Hilda said agreeing with Cheren.

"But i'm not going to worry about it. Trainers and pokemon help each other out! Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the gym leader in the next town Striaton city. I'm going to battle gym leader after gym leader. It is the best way for a trainer to become stronger is to challenge the gym leaders in each area." He told us.

"Come on Hilda let's go get a room in the Pokemon center." I told Hilda.

"Yeah I agree." She said to me.

We got a room with two beds from Pokemon center. I gave nurse Joy my clothes so she could wash my clothes yes they have that kind of service since they haven't been washed for how long. Hilda got her Pokemon back and I went sleep and ate something from mini fridge while Hilda ate from the pokemon center.

Next day.

I woke up and saw Hilda ready to go.

"Come on Ash we gotta get to the gym!" She exclaimed looking like she has been waiting me to wake up for hours.

Yeah but first I need my spare clothes back I thought. I was a bit too lazy so I decided to ask Hilda do it. Hey I deserved a proper rest after being in the watery hell for 3 months.

"Hilda could you pick up my clothes from nurse Joy say that Ash sent you there." I told her.

"Okay." She answered.

Hilda's pov.

I went downstairs and saw nurse Joy.

"Nurse joy. Ash sent me to pick up his clothes." I told her.

"Oh wait I go get them for you." She said and went to pick up Ash's clothes.

She came back but she didn't have any clothes with her. "Unfortunately those clothes were in so bad condition that we decided to throw them away. Hopefully Ash doesn't mind."

How much did he train to get his spare clothes to that condition? It is not my business. I went back to the room and told Ash about his clothes and he seemed to understand. We then left the Pokemon center continuing our journey.

You know what this one isn't even really a rewrite just some edits and making the quality of the story slightly better. I think I did quite good job in this chapter. Anyway by next week I probably will have completed rewriting the half of the chapter 3 I want to rewrite. Then I can release these. Also here is the original author note for this chapter: So this is the end of this chapter I try to release the third one as soon as I can. Hope you liked it and hope you continue reading my story. Anyway next chapter is about when Ash and Hilda going to Striaton city and i'm not planning to add Cilan to team a repeat i'm not planning g to add Cilan.

Viva out


	3. Chapter 3

When I started to write this chapter there has been 3 reviews and 12 follows and 9 favorites seems like this ship has loyal fanbase since only around 200 read the story. Also I think this is the first Ash x Hilda fanfiction that the Ash is kanto Ash since most of them are either Ash from unova or kalos or when he is pokemon master. Also I decided to put little pieces of shipping every now and there since it's very unlike Ash to just instantly fall in love.

Hilda's pov

"Butterfree use sleep powder!" Ash ordered his Butterfree.

I saw as Ash's Butterfree used sleep powder on youngster's Lillipup and I saw as Lillupup was trying her best to stay awake.

"Lillipup cmoon stay awake!" Youngster shouted.

Lillipup however couldn't stay awake and fell asleep which gave Ash the perfect chance to attack.

"Now Butterfree finish this battle with tackle!" Ash ordered.

Butterfree then tackled Lillipup and then Lillipup had the fainted eyes. Which meant Ash won again.

"And that was 5th win in a row!" Ash exclaimed happily.

Yeah we were at route 2 and Ash had beat all youngsters without leaving me anyone to battle which meant he got all the experience it annoyed me. Also around 1-2 hours before my mom called me which was embarrassing also she gave me running shoes.

Flashback

I heard a ringing sound and I realized it was my Xtransceiver. I looked at the screen and it said it was my mother so I answered it. "Hilda!" I heard my moms voice coming from the Xtransceiver.

"Hi mom." I answered.

"How are things going?" She asked me.

"Things have been great mom. I have caught Patrat and I have new travel companion." I told my mom and then pointed my Xtransceiver to Ash. "And who is he?" She asked. To be honest I didn't know much about him actually. All I really knew was that he was a Pokemon trainer and his name. His Pokemons seemed to be from Kanto so perhaps he is from there? I might ask that from him later.

"His name is Ash and he is a Pokemon trainer I met while I was heading to Accumula town. He is much more experienced than I am so I thought that he could help me a lot through my journey." I told her.

"Well I hope that this Ash helps you a lot through your journey. Anyway I will now give you something." She said and ended the call. Only to appear almost out of nowhere. "Hilda there you are. Juniper said you were probably headed to Striaton city. Though I figured that much myself. Anyway while cleaning the house I found these." She said and showed me two shoes.

"They are completely normal shoes? Why are you giving them to me?" I asked. I had enough spare shoes myself so I didn't need an extra pair. "But Hild these are not normal shoes. They are running shoes. They allow you to travel much faster than with normal ones. Try them on and see if they fit."

I did that and sure enough they did fit. "Thanks mom."

"No problem. My sweet little honey." She said and kissed me. "Also Ash you better make sure Hilda won't get in any trouble."

She then left and after she left Ash burst out laughing. Because of that I picked up my non running shoes and threw straight to his face. Because of that he fell to the ground.

"What was that for!?" Ash whined.

Flashback end

"Well Ash you were stronger than I thought." Youngster said to Ash before leaving.

We started walking towards Striaton town and we knew it would be long trip before we would reach it. I knew I had to have word with Ash.

"Ash can we talk?" I asked him.

"About what?" He asked.

"That you don't leave any youngsters for me to beat. I need experience and so do my Pokemon. I cannot beat the gym if I can't train." I told him.

Ash seemed to understand he looked at the ground first then he lifted his head. "Okay next five will be yours."

"Good."

We walked in the crass until one youngster and one lass approached us. "Hey Ash can we battle? I heard from my friend that you are really strong." The youngster said.

Ash looked like he was gonna accept it until I gave him a death stare.

"Sorry kid. But I promised Hilda that next battle's would be her's." Ash explained.

Youngster seemed to be disappointed but then it looked like the Lass seemed to have a idea.

"How about double team battle?" Lass asked.

Ash seemed to be confused. I think he has never heard of double battle's. Well I better explain it to him.

"Double team battles are battles where there are two pokemons vs two pokemons. SO what they are suggesting is that we are against them." I explained him.

He seemed to understand. "So Hilda is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Off course." I answered.

"Is two pokemon each alright?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Lass and youngster answered.

"Okay let's battle!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash again did his signature pull the cap backwards as he was calling his Pokemon. "I choose you!" He said and charmander came from his's ball.

"Okay let's do this! Go Lillipup!" Youngster exclaimed as he called out his Lillupup.

"It's time to shine Purrloin!" Lass cried as she called out her Pokemon.

"Come out Patrat this win will be ours!" I cried as I called out my patrat.

My Patrat was quite inexperienced he didn't know other moves than leer and tackle.

"Charmander use flamethrower on Purrloin!" Ash ordered his Pokemon.

"Purrloin dodge and use crowl on charmander!" Lass ordered her Pokemon.

Purrloin was quick enough to dodge charmanders flamethrower and when she got to the ground it used crowl on charmander lowering it's attack power.

"Okay Lillipup use takedown on Patrat!" Youngster ordered. It also seemed that this Lillipup was close to evolution because Lillupup's learn takedown 1 level before evolving.

"Patrat dodge!" I ordered.

My Patrat wasn't fast enough and Lillipup hit him with takedown and patrat fainted immediately though Lillipup seemed to get some recoil from it.

"Patrat return!" I said as I took out my pokeball and red beam came out and Patrat was inside the pokeball. Then I took Oshawott's pokeball.

"Oshawott come out of there!" I cried as I released the little beast known as Oshawott.

"Oshawott use tackle on Lillipup!" I ordered.

"Lillipup dodge and then use bite!" Unfortunately for the youngster Oshawott hit his Lillipup before he could dodge causing him to take damage.

"Lillupup change target to that charmander!" He ordered.

"Charmander/Oshawott use flamethrower/watergun on that Lillupup!" We both ordered our pokemon at unison. Our pokemon did as told but instead of hitting that Lillipup our attacks hit each other causing them to turn into steam. Lillipup was completely alright. Then I saw the Lass whispering something to youngster. Youngster gave a nod making me think that they had some kind of battle strategy.

"Okay Lillipup use tackle on charmander!" Youngster ordered.

Lillipup did as ordered and tackled charmander closer to purrloin.

"Purrloin use scratch!" Lass ordered.

"Lillipup use bite!" Youngster ordered.

Purloin and Lillipup had Charmander cornered. It didn't seem like a pokemon battle. It seemed to be more like two wild pokemons cornering Charmander and attacking it. Lass and Youngster ordered these same attacks over and over again.

"Get those two off!" Ash ordered. But unfortunately Charmander fainted. Ash had to call Charmander back. Which meant we both had 1 Pokemon each left while they had two and the only one that had gotten damage was Lillipup from the recoil from the takedown move.

In other words battle didn't look very promising towards us.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" Ash cried as he took Bulbasaur's pokeball and released Bulbasaur.

"Hey Hilda." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He then whispered me a battle strategy which sounded pretty good and I approved it.

"Okay let's do this." he said to me.

"Oshawott use watergun on Purrloin!" This was the step one of this strategy make sure purrloin does stay away. Oshowatt did as ordered and Purrloin fell into ground but she didn't faint from it.

"Bullbasaur use vine whip on Lillipup and keep him in the air!" Bullbasaur did this as well. He took hold of Lillipup with his vine whip and kept Lillipup in air.

"Now Oshawott finish him with water gun!" I ordered. Oshawott hit Lillipup with water gun causing Lillipup to also fell from the air. Combined damage of takedown recoil, my water gun and that fall Lillipup fainted.

"Lillipup return.!" Youngster said as he took out his Lillipup's pokeball.

"Patrat finish those two!" He cried as he released his Patrat which was definitely stronger than mine.

Then he started to whisper to Lass something and Lass noded causing me to think again they had a battle strategy.

"Purrloin use fury swipes on Bulbasaur!" Lass ordered.

"Patrat use Bide!" Youngster ordered.

"Bullbasaur keep that Purrloin away by using vine whip!"

I think they both are trying to take out Ash. Ash's Bullbasuar's vine whip failed to keep Purrloin away and Purrloin scratch's Bulbasaur over and over again with fury swipes. But soon I realized something. Bide attack that youngster ordered wasn't targeted towards Bullbasaur it was targeted towards my Oshawott and by the time I realized this it was too late Patrat hit my Oshawott with bide and Oshawott fainted from it. I returned my Oshawott to her pokeball.

"I lost." I said in disbelief.

Now it was Bulbasaur versus Purrloin and Patrat. I knew Ash was going to lose he probably knew that he was going to lose.

"Patrat use bite!" Youngster ordered. And Patrat did as said and used bite on Bulbasaur. This was the final nail in coffin. Ash's already tired Bulbasaur fainted from the bite.

"Bulbasaur return." Ash said as he returned his Bulbasaur.

"We lost." He said.

"We won!" Lass and Youngster exclaimed happily.

"H-how?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"I explain you. You two didn't battle as a team. There were many chances where Hilda or you Ash could have changed result. But you didn't take use of these opportunity's. The only time you did do teamwork was when you two defeated Lillipup. But it was too little too late and after that you battled solo." Lass explained.

It hit me hard but it was true. Such as when Lillipup and Purrloin both attacked Charmander I didn't do anything because they didn't attack my pokemon. We continued our journey after that.

Around 4-5 hours of walking later night came. Ash suggested that we would make a camp. Ash told me to pick up firewood. I went to forest and after around 30 minutes I came back with firewood. And then we started a campfire.

Ash had couple potions with him and he used them to heal his Bulbasaur's and Charmander's wounds. He also healed my Patrat and Oshawott.

"You know next time we have double battle we should do better team work." Ash said to me.

"I agree. Next time we have double battle we do I do not start to play solo." I said to him.

Ash opened his green backpack. And pulled out his blue sleeping bag and went inside it. Then I realized that I didn't have sleeping bag.

"Ash this is gonna be embarrassing but I don't have a sleeping bag so can I sleep in yours?" I asked him embarrassed.

"Why you don't have your own?" He asked me.

"I thought that I would be at Striaton city by night. I wasn't prepared." I answered.

"By foot? Sorry but you wont make to city in one day by foot. Okay you can sleep in my sleeping bag but make sure that next day you will have your own." He said. I went inside his sleeping bag with him and it was tight and felt embarrassing.

"Hey Hilda. Have you ever felt what it feels like being isolated for months and then you when your isolation ends you are in unknown place?" Ash asked me.

It was weird question. Did he went through something like this?

"Have you gone through something like that?" I asked him.

"Off course not! I was just curious." He answered. It was clear that he was lying. I decided to drop it for now but I'm gonna ask about this later though.

"Well sweet dreams ash." I said to him before falling asleep.

Next day.

I woke up and saw that Ash was still sleeping. I got out of sleeping bag. I decided to do something productive and started to train my pokemon. I battled Lillipup, Purrloin's and Patrat's.

My Patrat learned in process bite and bide and Oshawott learned water sport.

"Hey Hilda. I've been looking for you where have you been?" Ash asked as he surprised me from behind.

"I woke up while you were sleeping so I decided to train." I said to him.

"Well I took everything we left at camp so let's head to the city." He said to me.

"Yeah let's go!" I said and started to run.

Here is end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Hope this was better than my previous chapter. Anyway in next chapter they challenge gym and do other stuff. Also I noticed that some of my reviewers said that my chapter 1 and 2 grammar sucked. I have to agree on that one. I might rewrite chapter 1 and 2 I will make author note if I do that. Anyway that's all I have to say.

Viva out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rewriting is complete well if you can call it that. Now I started to write chapter 4. Anyway i'm gonna answer review a guest sent me because I can't private message him also contains spoilers. About pokedex Ash didn't know about pokelab and I find that there is no way to Ash to get his dexter updated or get unova pokedex without getting in contact with Oak or his Mom and the fact that Ash having outdated pokedex was huge part of what made this story the way it is and the fact it was based on my abandoned fanfiction known as 8 years gone. Also spoilers more Ash wont get in contact with Oak or Mom. About second anime logic and the fact I had watched too much life of pi. Okay I realized that Ash should tried call Oak or his Mom in acumola town. Anyway guest if you are reading this hope this answered your questions. Well let's get to the story.

Hilda's pov

We were heading towards Strianton city and while we were going there I got in battles with few youngsters. When I was close to Strianton city I heard Bianca calling for me.

"Hilda! C'mon, Hilda!" I heard Bianca call me.

We then saw Bianca coming Ash off course didn't know who she was. Then she noticed Ash and she had a confused look on her face.

"Hey Hilda who is this? I saw him in pokemon center but I just thought that he was just trainer healing his pokemon." She said to me.

"Oh. His name is Ash we are traveling companions Ash is pokemon trainer and Ash this is Bianca a friend of mine she just started her journey as well." I told them.

"Hi Bianca nice to meet you." Ash said as he shaked hands with her.

"Same here Ash. Anyway that's not why I am here. I'm here to challenge you in a pokemon battle Hilda!" She said pointing her finger at me.

"Off course I accept your challenge." I answered her.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She exclaimed as she sent her Lillipup.

"Patrat we got this!" I exclaimed as I took my Patrat's pokeball.

"Hey before you two start I can be referee. I think I know how it's done. I saw Brock doing it few times." Ash suddenly suggested.

I and Bianca looked at each other for a moment before we nodded. Ash then went in between to us.

"Battle is between Bianca and Hilda. Uhh how it went... Oh yeah it went that way. Battle is between two pokemons let the battle begin.!" Ash exclaimed trying to be referee but failing miserably.

"Lillipup use tackle!" Bianca ordered.

"Patrat dodge!" I ordered.

Lillipup charged towards Patrat but Patrat was too quick and dodged Lillipup attack.

"Now Patrat use bite!" I ordered.

Patrat Charged towards Lillipup and bit Lillipup this also caused Lillipup to flinch. "Lillipup are you alright!?" Bianca asked immetidly. Lillipup gave a nod to her. She smiled because of this. "Hilda don't think that we give up so easily." She said to me.

"Wouldn't think that you would." I said as I was thinking what would she do next.

"Lillipup use leer and then tackle!" Bianca cried.

Lillipup used leer on my Patrat causing my Patrat's defense lower. Then Lillipup charged towards my Patrat and hit it with full power. Patrat looked like it got lot of damage from attack. Patrat got up from ground wanting to continue the battle.

"Patrat use bite!" I cried.

"Lillipup counter it with tackle!"

Patrat bit Lillipup which also caused Lillipup to flinch. Lillipup looked like one move that would do damage bad enough for Lillipup to faint.

"And Patrat finish Lillipup with tackle!" I yelled to my Patrat.

Patrat tackled Lillipup before Bianca could order Lillipup to dodge or do a counter move. Lillipup fainted from this attack. I hugged my Patrat for while before I let go of it.

"Lillipup is unable to continue the fight. So Bianca you have to throw your other pokemon and Hilda do you continue this fight with Patrat or will you switch to Oshawott." Ash obviously tried to act like referee and at start he sounded like one but after that he just ruined it. But I had to choose keep fighting with patrat or switch to Oshawott. I thought about it and decided that Patrat needed more training than Oshawott.

"I'll keep fighting with Patrat." I said. Ash nodded in response. Bianca then threw Tepig's pokeball and flame pig came out.

"Tepig use tackle!" Bianca cried.

"Patrat jump!" I yelled.

Patrat jumped before Tepig could hit him with tackle but while Patrat was in mid air I noticed that Bianca had smirk on her face.

"Tepig use ember on Patrat while he is in mid air." Bianca suddenly ordered.

Patrat didn't have time to react. Ember hit Patrat and this caused Patrat to fall into the ground. There was a smoke coming from where Patrat fell and after it cleared I saw Patrat fainted. I returned Patrat to his pokeball.

"Well Hilda you now have to throw Oshawott to the game." Ash told me.

"Oshawott you have the advantage finish this battle!" I exclaimed as I took Oshawott's pokeball and released her.

"Oshawott use water gun!"

"AHHHHHH Tepig make sure it doesn't hit you!" Bianca particulary screamed.

Tepig dodged the attack though.

"Oshawott do water gun over and over again until you hit Tepig!" I ordered.

Oshawott did water guns over and over again causing Tepig to start run circles. Tepig got tired eventually and got hit by my Oshawott's water gun. Tepig fainted from this attack because 3 reason's. 1 Oshawott had the type advantage. 2 Oshawott was on higher level and 3 Tepig got tired from running circles.

"Tepig is unable to battle so Hilda wins!" Ash exclaimed.

I hugged my Oshawott immediately and it seemed like she didn't get breath. I let go after few seconds and returned my Oshawott. Bianca talked about that she was going to work on her pokemon training that she won't lose next time. And after that she left but I noticed that she wasn't heading towards Striaton city but instead went back on route 2 making me think that her father didn't let her go on pokemon journey.

We reached striaton city few minutes later. We were talking about what would we do here. We couldn't go to gym at moment it was closed because gym leader wasn't there.

"I will head to the pokemon center get us rooms and do other stuff you know." Ash said to me.

"I'm going to train my pokemon. Well meet in pokemon center in 2 hours is that okay to you?" I asked him.

Ash nodded in response. I started to run towards route 2.

"And Hilda make sure you get your own sleeping bag because next time you will sleep on the ground." Ash yelled at me.

Ash's pov.

I went inside pokemon center got my pokemons healed. I decided that I would try to call Oak and my mom again. I walked towards vidphone's and dialed Oak's number.

"Cmoon pick it up." I said to myself.

After 1 minute of waiting and not getting answer I decided to dial my mom's number. I waited 1-2 minutes and didn't get an answer. I thought who else I could call. Gary was traveling and Misty and Brock were probably either traveling still or being somewhere where I didn't know they were so I gave up and decided to call them when I reached next pokemon center.

I got a room with two beds from nurse Joy. And walked upstairs until I found the room and went inside my room.

"PIKA!=Ash?" Pikachu suddenly asked me.

"What is it Pikachu?" I asked my most trustworthy partner.

"Pika pika pikachaaaaaa.=Do we pikachaaaaa." Pikachu asked me but I didn't understand all he was saying though.

"Sorry Pikachu I can't speak pokemon. But yeah I miss Kanto and my friends if that was what you were asking." I said to my partner.

We didn't know what to do after 20 minutes later I decided that we would start to train as well. We didn't see Hilda anywhere in route 2 but I figured out that she was somewhere else in route 2. After defeating countless Patrat's, Lillipup's and Purrloin's I went back to pokemon center.

I looked at clock and saw that it had been almost 2 hours so Hilda should be coming here at any moment. After waiting little Hilda came to pokemon center.

"Hi Ash." She greeted me.

"Hi Hilda. What did you do while I was gone?" I asked her.

"I trained my pokemons and somebody gave me Pansear. Also I battled Cheren who was in pokemon school." She told me.

"Who won?" I asked her.

"Me off course!" She exclaimed.

"Well let's go to the gym." I told her.

We walked to the gym. It was half cafe and half gym.

"Is gym leader here!?" Hilda asked loud.

A green haired man came to view. He most likely is the gym leader. "Are you gym leader?" Hilda suddenly asked.

"Yes but not just me." What he meant by not just him. Before I could ask two figures came behind him. A red haired and blue haired man.

"My name is Chili. I light things up with fire-type pokemon!" Chili exclaimed

"I'm water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Please to make your acquaintance." Cress said.

"And my name is Cilan. I like crass-type pokemon." Cilan said.

I was confused. Are we supposed to battle all of them. Cilan answered this question however.

"I have question which pokemon is your starter?" Cilan asked Hilda.

"Oshawott. Why do you want to know?" Hilda asked.

"You see if you chose fire type as a starter you would battle Cress or if you chose crass type as your starter you will battle Chili and if you chose water type you will battle me. So you are going to battle against me." He explained.

"So can we battle now?" Hilda asked.

"Yes off course. I'll lead you two to stadium." He said as he started to lead the way. We reached stadium which looked same as in pokemon center expect this was inside while the ones in pokemon center were outside. I went sit down where audience would be and so did Cress and Chili. There was referee between Cilan and Hilda.

"This battle between gym leader Cilan and Pokemon trainer Hilda will have two pokemons each. Gym leader cannot switch pokemons while in battle, this does not apply towards Hilda. Let the battle begin." Referee told Hilda and Cilan.

"Oshawott let's do this!" Hilda exclaimed and released Oshawott.

"Lillipup come out of there!" Cilan cried as he took his pokeball that contained Lillipup and released him.

"Oshawott use water gun until you hit!" Hilda ordered.

"Lillipup dodge!" Cilan cried.

It went same as with Bianca. Oshawott shot water guns while Lillipup was running circles until he got tired and got hit by water gun.

"Lillipup do work up!" Cilan ordered.

"Oshawott use water gun again!" Hilda ordered.

Lillipup did work up which seemed to boost him I don't know what it boosts because I never heard of that move. Lillipup got hit by water gun but what was weird was how calmly Cilan took this.

"Use work up again!" Cilan ordered.

"Water gun!" Hilda simply cried.

Lillipup did work up before Oshawott hit him and when Oshawott hit him with water gun Lillipup took damage. Hilda also showed her aggressive side. Also it was weird that Cilan didn't seem to be worried about the fact how many times Oshawott had hit his Lillipup it was like he was planning something.

"Lillipup now use bite!" Cilan cried.

"Lillipup counter with water gun!" Hilda cried.

However Lillipup bit Oshawott causing Oshawott to flinch. Also to be noted Oshawott seemed to take lot more damage than normaly bite would do. Hilda had conserned look on her face as well.

"Oshawott return!" She said as she took Oshawott's pokeball. "Pansear do some damage!" She cried as she released Pansear. I gave up identifying every pokemon that I saw in unova that I hadn't seen before because all I would get would be: There is no data. There are pokemon still yet to be identified. But it looked like fire type.

"Pansear use incinerate on Lillipup so long until you hit him!" Hilda yelled.

"Lillipup dodge and use bite." Cilan ordered.

This time it went different way. Lillipup jumped close to Pansear and then bit him this didn't cause Pansear to flinch. After that Lillipup ran circles until got tired and got hit causing him to faint.

"Lillipup is unable to battle! Cilan must throw another one of his pokemons." Referee told acting way more professionally than I did.

"Go pansage!" Cilan exclaimed.

Pansage looked like grass type version from Pansear. It looked quite strong though. I also wondered that does that mean Chili has Pansear and Cress has water type version of Pansear.

"Pansage use work up!" Cilan ordered.

"Pansear use incinerate!" Hilda yelled.

Pansage used work up and after that got hit by incinerate. I knew Cilan wasn't stupid so he was going to attack since Pansear has the type advantage or else he will lose.

"Pansage attack Pansear with fury swipes!" Cilan ordered.

Before Hilda or Pansear had any time to react Pansage was using fury swipes on Pansear. Pansage hit Pansear once then twice then 3rd time and then 4th time and after that 5th time. This caused Pansear to faint. Hilda returned Pansear to his pokeball and had concerned look on her face and for a good reason. Her only pokemon she can use is Oshawott who has got damaged and also has type disadvantage.

"Hilda I have to say you are quite good trainer. Even if you don't win this battle I'm sure that with little training you will." Cilan said to Hilda.

Hilda nodded from what Cilan said to her. It was true even if she lost she would beat him after little amount of training. Hilda released Oshawott the one who was already tired.

"Pansage use vine whip!" Cilan ordered.

"Oshawott dodge!"

Oshawott didn't get hit by vine whip luckily. This one gave Hilda and Oshawott a good opportunity to attack.

"Oshawott use tackle!" Hilda yelled.

Oshawott tackled Pansage. But Pansage jumped before Oshawott could tackle him. Cilan ordered Pansage to use vine whip which hit Oshawott and caused Oshawott almost faint. Hilda's expression became extremely more worried because of this.

"Oshawott use water gun!" Hilda yelled you could hear from her voice that she was becoming desperate. And what the hell using water type attack against grass type! Pansage got hit by water gun and fell to ground.

"And now finish this with tackle!" Hilda ordered and Oshawott did as said. Just as Pansage was getting up he got hit by Oshawott causing him to fall again. This caused Pansage to faint.

"Pansage is unable to continue so winner is pokemon trainer Hilda!" Referee exclaimed.

"Yeah Oshawott we did it!" Hilda exclaimed and gave high five to her Oshawott. Hilda then took Oshawott's pokeball and returned Oshawott. Then she and Cilan shook hands.

"I will reward you with trio badge." Cilan said as he handed Hilda trio badge. Hilda took the badge and opened some case and putted it in there.

I went to arena. "Hey Cilan I want now challenge you too." I told him.

"You too? Well I'm out of usable pokemon. Let's see. Ash what is your starter?" He asked me.

"My starter is Pikachu." I answered him. He seemed little confused.

"It's unusual to anybody have starter that is not grass, fire or water type. Well you'll battle Chili since you would have type advantage against Cress." He told me. Chili seemed to be excited for the battle. Hilda and Cilan sat down and watched started to watch battle between me and Chili with Cress.

"This battle between gym leader Chili and Pokemon trainer Ash ketchum will have two pokemons each. Gym leader cannot switch pokemons while in battle, this does not apply towards Ash. Let the battle begin." Referee told me and Chili. But what was creepy was the fact they knew who I was even though I didn't tell them my name.

"Lillipup come out!" Chili took Lillipup's pokeball and released Lillipup. His other pokemon is probably Pansear or at least any other fire type. I wanted to use my Charmander against the fire type so I decided to let Pikachu have this.

"Pikachu I choose you!" I exclaimed and Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder.

"Lillipup use bite!" Chili ordered as Lillipup charged towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump and use thundershock!" Pikachu jumped and hit Lillipup with thunderschock. Pikachu landed on other side of stadium.

"Lillipup use work up!" Chili ordered this gave me perfect chance to attack.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Before Lillipup could even react he got hit by quick attack. Lillipup would soon be finished.

Chili face showed concern because he hadn't even hit Pikachu and Pikachu almost fainted Lillipup. "Lillipup use bite!" Lillipup charged towards Pikachu I ordered Pikachu to jump but Lillipup bit Pikachu's leg.

"PIKACHU!" I yelled. Pikachu got little hurt but it wasn't that bad.

"Lillipup use work up again!" Chili ordered. Lillipup used work up. At the same time I ordered Pikachu to use agility to make Pikachu much faster.

"Now Pikachu jump and use thunderbolt!" I yelled. Because how fast agility made Pikachu Lillipup had no time to react and fainted.

"Lillipup is unable to battle Chili must throw other pokemon!" Referee yelled.

"Pansear come out!" Chili exclaimed. Pansear came out of the ball meaning I was right. I need to attack him before he has time to react.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu charged and hit Pansear with incredible speed before Chili or Pansear had any time to react.

"Pansear use incineration!" Pikachu couldn't dodge the fire Pansear breathed and after Pansear stopped I saw charcoaled Pikachu who fell to ground fainting.

How did that i'm gonna stop asking I should be worried about Pikachu. "Oh no Pikachu!" I yelled and runned where pikachu was carried my Pikachu to where I was. "It's ok you did good." I gently putted Pikachu to the ground. I took Charmanders pokeball and released it.

Cilan, Chili and Cress seemed to be angry when they saw my Charmander.

"This is cheating you said your starter was Pikachu!" Chili yelled at me. "Charmander is fire type starter from Kanto if you hadn't been lying that Pikachu was your starter you would be battling Cress!"

They seemed to got it all wrong. "Okay Chili calm down I'll explain to you. You see I got this Charmander after I got pikachu here look I have all other Kanto starters as well." I said and released Bulbasaur and Squirtle showing him I wasn't lying. "Professor Oak doesn't give all pokemons to one person you see."

Chili sighed and looked at the ground looking shamed of himself "Sorry for my sudden burst of anger I thought you lied so you didn't have to battle Cress. I shouldn't accuse you of such things without any evidence."

"Don't worry let's just continue this battle." I said to him.

"Okay Pansear use incineration!"

"Charmander use flamethrower!"

Both flames hit each other and Pansear flame was coming closer and closer towards Charmander until it hit him. "CHARMANDER! Are you alright?" Charmander nodded.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"INCHINERATION!"

This time two fires were more equal to each other, but Pansear's still was coming closer and closer. I thought it would hit Charmander again until I heard Hilda cheering for me. "Ash you can do it!"

"Charmander I believe in you!" I cried and just after I did that Charmander started to glow and then when glowing ended Charmander looked different I knew what had happened. Charmander had evolved. I promise if I still get the same message from my pokedex I'll destroy it. I took my pokedex and it identified my evolved form of Charmander.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pok mon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong."

"Alright!" I exclaimed. Charmeleon without me ordering it used flamethrower to Pansear this caused Pansear to faint.

"Pansear is unable to battle winner is Ash Ketchum!" Referee said.

I hugged my Charmeleon only to him using flamethrower on me. I returned my Charmeleon to his pokeball.

Chili walked towards me and gave me trio badge. "Here you did good. Your Charmeleon is very strong. Maybe someday we will see each other again." I nodded and took trio badge and putted it inside my jacket along with boulder badge, cascade badge and thunder badge. We left the gym and were heading towards pokemon center.

"Did you seem me Ash I was totally awesome!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Yes I saw you and you did well but did you see my Charmander evolve." I said in a cocky voice. "By the way what do we do now?" I asked her.

"Juniper said we should meet some inventor here so let's do that and then we'll go to next gym." She answered.

"Alright!" I exclaimed.

Okay this is it I know it took long to do this but it's finally complete. next chapter will be lot shorter. Anyway some of you might noticed that I change cover of this fanfic. I changed it to that because it had Kanto Ash instead of Unova Ash. Also I have to ask one question to everybody reading this. WHY EVERYBODY TELL ME IN REVIEWS THAT ASH SHOULD HAVE A NEW POKEDEX! Seriously I get that so many times. Well that's all I have to say.

Viva out


	5. Chapter 5

OK first of all I'm sorry for delay I have no excuse just me being lazy. Anyway I think this is second time saying this but I changed the picture of this fanfic I don't own it. I don't know who made it so I can't give credits to maker and if somebody knows who made it or the one who made it reads this pm to me or tell that in reviews. I decided to put other people pov's because this chapter would be boring and before you think I'm gonna bring Kanto characters no I won't because Delia would most likely in that situation bring Ash back to home and never let him continue his journey. And also THIS IS NOT GONNA BE A POKESHIPPING STORY I REPEAT THIS IS NOT GONNA BE A POKESHIPPING STORY. Anyway I decided to give Hilda all over time of the story. Let's get to the story.

Ash's pov.

"ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed.

"There is just one problem." Hilda said as pointed at sky. It was pitch black with stars and moon. "It's night." She said. Pikachu had embarrassed look on his face and he almost burst out laughing. I was embarrassed about the fact I didn't notice it was fringing night. We went to pokemon center and I healed my pokemon.

I looked around and saw Hilda talking with another trainer. Heared group of trainers bragging about how good their pokemons were. I just went to eat and got two sandwiches for my self and bottle of ketchup to pikachu. I took the bite of the sandwhich and it just made me miss Brock's cooking. Normally it wouldn't be so quiet. Me and Misty arguing. Brock flirting to nurse Joy or to officer Jenny. Yes there was Hilda but she wasn't just the same. She was more like me, a trainer wanting to catch all pokemon and to become a pokemon master she was much more like that.

Misty didn't want to become a pokemon master no. Heck I don't know what she wanted to become unlike Brock she wasn't straight forward with it. And then there was Brock off course wanting to be a pokemon breeder. He was always helpful during my journey. Got lost you can count on Brock. Need to set up a camp Brock is there to help you. You are hungry Brock is there to cook you one of his meal. Your pokemon hurt leave it to Brock. I could continue this list for the whole day but you get the point.

Heck I even miss team rocket. It's weird that I don't hear their lame motto every day or that they try to steal Pikachu again and again. It's weird because I should be glad that they aren't around yet every day I travel I feel like something is missing when I don't see them trying to catch my Pikachu again and again. Instead there is this team plasma who to me just feel like group of wanna be team rocket guys.

I finished eating and I noticed that Pikachu had ate 3 bottles of ketchup. I sweat dropped and stopped him from eating 4th bottle. "Come on Pikachu let's go meet Hilda." I said to my Pikachu and he jumped on to my shoulder. I walked and saw Hilda in trading machine trading one of her pokemon I didn't know which one but she was trading. It only brought me flashbacks I took Butterfree pokeball and held it in my hands.

"If I only didn't trade you I wouldn't be in this mess right now." I muttered to myself. I didn't want Butterfree to feel guilty. I didn't want that he would think that I would blame him for all my problems. I noticed this in battles Butterfree didn't seem to be himself. I think he thinks that I blame him when I'm not. I'm only blaming myself. I was the one who traded Butterfree to that Raticate. I was the one who wanted to trade him back on sinking ship I could waited until cruise would have ended. I didn't listen to Misty when she was yelling me that ship was sinking.

I sat down on one of the couches. Hilda then finished her trade. She then sat down next to me.

"So what pokemon did you trade and for what?" I asked her.

"Traded my Pansear for Snivy." She answered.

'So soon? She just got her Pansear and she already traded it she she didn't have her Pansear for a day before she traded him.' I thought. I looked at her and I just had to think does she have same feeling as I had after I traded my Butterfree?

"So soon?" I quickly asked her after my little thought moment.

"Huh. Oh well you see I never bonded with my Pansear really and plus I was traded my Pansear to a Snivy a Unova starter which is otherwise almost impossible to find so I couldn't pass the opportunity." She quickly told me. So she traded her Pansear for a starter. Then again I'd probably done the same if somebody had offered me a Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander before I caught mine.

"Well why did he want to get rid of his starter exactly?" I asked her.

"Well you see he started year before me and has been stuck in 3rd gym and his Snivy doesn't bond with him so he traded it to my Pansear because Pansear is a fire type though he has to train a lot before that." She explained me.

"Well Hilda I'm going to call someone and then I'm gonna sleep If you want to go already I have the keys to room." I told her as I made my way to vidphones.

I learned about time zones and what I learned is that when there is morning at unova it's night at Kanto and when there is night at unova it's morning in Kanto. Why is this so important because I wouldn't be surprised if Oak or Mom didn't answer because I called them at night.

So I dialed my moms number.

Delia's pov

It had been excatly 3 months and 10 days since that day. 3 months months and 10 days since I last smiled. 3 months and 10 days since I was something else than a wreck I'm now.

flashback

It was sunny day I was in the kitchen making a meal for myself when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and I was shocked that there was officer Jenny there.

"Are you Delia Ketchum?" She asked me.

I immediately got worried was this about Ash did he get himself in trouble or did something happen to him.

"Yes I'm Delia Ketchum. Does this have something to do with Ash?" I asked.

She looked at ground with a sad expression this just got me even more worried. Then my worst fears came to life as she opened her mouth.

"Y-yes it has. You s-see your son was in ss anne when boat sunk a-and..." She started to trail off but then what she said was the worst thing that could happen in my life. Before she even continued tears came out of my eyes as I hoped that she wasn't going to say what I think she is going to.

"A-ash went m-missing he was the only one who didn't come back. It is most likely that he is... he is...DEAD!" When I heard that I broke into tears Officer Jenny hugged me trying to comfort me it didn't help much.

That's the only thing I did that day cry and cry again and again.

Flasback end

Ever since that day I've been a wreck. My garden went from the most beautiful green and lively to a brown and dead. Like Ash is right now. I am now shell of my former self. No matter how much I try to get over the fact that my son died at age of 10 I can't do that.

It was hard to accept at first. For months I hoped that one day I would hear knock on my door and see Ash all right or one day I would hear that he had become the pokemon master he always dreamed of being.

Then I heard my phone ringing I walked at where my vidphone was and saw it was an unknown number I didn't answer it. I haven't answered unknown numbers in months immediately after I accepted that Ash was dead I stopped answering unknown numbers because it only gave me false hope that he would be alive when in reality it would be just some telephone salesperson looking for another sale.

After two calls caller finally stopped. I sat down to and thought about that day again.

Misty's pov

It's been what 3 months since that fateful day in ss anne. Kinda funny how life plays tricks on you. I had a crush to Ash he was the only boy who didn't all the time call me ugly and all. Well when he did he really didn't mean it. And I feel for him even if he didn't even try. Then he was just taken away from me.

I tried to warn him but he didn't listen valuing Butterfree over his own life. Sometimes I wish I joined him on that fate but only sometimes.

I remember being so angry to Brock after we reached Vermillion City that I broke his nose. I got restraining order on him I have to be 75 feet away from him.

I'm gym leader of Cerulean city after what happened to Ash I got no reason to travel and since my sisters hated on being gym leaders they gave that responsibility on me. And I have to say life has been boring lately.

Since it's been 8 months since then I decided to memories again that painful memory.

Flashback

I ran trying to find Ash. After seeing the storm outside I started to look for Ash and I found him in front of a trading machine.

"Come on Ash we gotta go! The ship is sinking!" I yelled at him.

"Hold on!" He yelled back like I was a mom yelling at him to stop watching TV.

When trade was complete Ash took his Butterfree's pokeball and held it. "Butterfree please forgive me." He said as wave hit the ship causing butterfree's pokeball slip from Ash's hands. Ash started to run to catch his pokeball I was about to do that as well when Brock stopped me.

"Misty we gotta get to the lifeboats" Brock said as he held me.

"But Ash!" I protested as I tried to get brock off me but his grip was too powerful.

"Ash will be fine come on we gotta to the lifeboats." He said.

I looked down and muttered. "Ash please be safe." And then I started to run towards the lifeboats.

We barely made it but we made to the lifeboats. Captain said that anybody who didn't leave ship safely should say I and when nobody did he thought that everybody was safe. I looked around but I didn't see anybody who resembled Ash.

When we made it to Vermillion city we looked around to see if Ash made it we didn't find we went to police station to ask officer Jenny help. She said that we should leave it to her. After waiting for hours she came back with saddened look.

"It seems that Ash didn't make it." She said in sad tone. I began to cry and so did Brock. Jenny took tissue and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said to her and cried more. After hours and hours of crying we finally exited police station.

Then there came another emotion and it was anger if Brock didn't stop me I could have saved Ash. The surge of anger made me tackle Brock to the ground which was surprisingly considering the fact that Brock was much stronger but he didn't put much resistance then I began punching him straight to face.

"If it wasn't for you Ash would be alright!" I yelled as I punched him first time.

"I could have saved him!" I yelled as I punched again.

This continued for several punches until Officer Jenny noticed and handcuffed me. I yelled at Brock who weakly stood up. He had a bloody nose him and his lips were cut up.

I broke his nose because of that I got restraining order meaning any friendly relationship with Brock was over ruined forever by me.

Flashback end

Only month after that my sisters told me that I had to be gym leader because they never liked it. I've felt like I was stuck here ever since then.

To this day I blame Brock. Though deep down I know that it wouldn't changed anything even if he hadn't stopped me the the only thing would have changed would been that I have gotten myself killed.

So yeah life can be a bitch.

Author note

I decided to end this chapter with that originally the whole dream mist event from pokemon black and white would have been on this chapter but I decided to not write it and I think that left better impression on you. So finally uploaded again heh I really delayed didn't I. Well I hope next chapter doesn't take so long. Though one of the reasons to this could been because I didn't get reviews expect for day when chapter 4 was published and one day after so I really wasn't that inspired. Well that's it and I'm not gonna do my signature viva out which I completely did not copy from another author.


	6. Chapter 6

Normally I would wait few days before I write next chapter but I decided to not do that and instead did it one day after I released chapter 5. No new reviews yet kinda disappointed and just to let you know I write this at 20th of July 2017. Well I got pm from skitty4 likes to give me suggestions that way which some of them I'm considering skitty4 if you are reading this and don't want this to be in this author note just pm me and I will remove this if I don't get that in 5 days this will be here. Also 5th chapter might seem to be short but it has more words than chapter 3 reason to why it feels so short is because it has less dialogue and more the other stuff. that's all I have to say originally I was gonna write something about me begging to somebody review this story.

This part of author note is written in 8th of October 2017. I have no excuse of why I haven't written more of this more. Anyway if I get this chapter released my fanbase has probably given up on me. So I'll know in the reviews of which of my fanbase are still reading this by seeing reviews. Who knows maybe I can get a new fanbase. Anyway if none of my fanbase will be reading this I might pm all of them but that's about it I can't force anybody to read this. Also I'll try to get rid of game stuff because all I have done for now is Ash comes to Unova from shipwreck of ss anne Then tries to contact other but cannot get contact and that's about it and then just follows Hilda in game's events. In next chapter I'll be more original but I cannot just take all game stuff out. Well let's get to this story.

Ash's pov.

I woke up and saw that nobody was in the room not even Pikachu. I looked and the clock and it read 11am I guess overslept. I got up and changed my clothes. I noticed that Hilda's purse was on table so she wasn't abandoning me. Besides her purse there were our rooms keys so I took those keys and putted them in my pocket. I got out of the room and saw nurse Joy was healing some trainers pokemons. I walked up to her and asked had she seen my Pikachu. She said she saw a brown haired girl with a pikachu going out 2 hours ago.

I thanked her and thought where Hilda could be. Well we were supposed to meet some inventor so I asked locals and they pointed me at a house and said she is in the second floor. I opened the door which surprisingly was unlocked and walked to the second floor to see what looked like a lab.

"Who are you?" A women wearing a lab coat asked me. "I'm Ash I'm Hilda's travel companion we were supposed to meet you together but I think I overslept." I explained. "So I came to ask do you know where she went?" I asked her.

"Oh. She went to Dreamyard it's in outskirts of city. I sent her to pick up dr..." She couldn't finish her sentence because I had left the building and went looking for Hilda already.

After few minutes I found Dreamyard and as I was looking for Hilda heard yells there was two voices one which belonged to Hilda and other one I didn't know who it belonged to.

"Pikachu use thundershock!" I heard Hilda yell and then I saw electricity in air. I started to run to where I saw the electricity because I knew Hilda was in trouble.

"Patrat use tackle!" I heard the unknown voice say. I heard one bang after that.

"PIKACHU!" I heard Hilda yell.

"You lost now we are going to take your pokemon." I heard the unknown voice say.

"Get away from Hilda." This time voice belonged to Bianca.

"Dammit!" I heard unknown voice say but it was from another person. "You kids never learn do you." I was almost there after one turn the I saw the scene in front of me. There were two team plasma grunts one male one female. One of them holding Hilda and another one holding Bianca. When they saw me they stopped. "Hey kid get out this is none of your business." Male one said to me.

"Well it is my business when you are hurting my friends! Charmeleon I choose you!" I yelled as I took Charmeleon's pokeball released my now evolved Charmeleon. They both released their Patrat's. Before I could order my Charmeleon to do anything he already attacked the two with flamethrower. The two Patrat's fainted from this but it still bothered me how my Charmeleon has started to disobey me.

"Dammit. Next time you won't be so lucky." Male one said and then they just stormed off. "Are you alright?" I asked Hilda and Bianca. "Yeah. But our pokemons aren't." Hilda said as she stood up. "Look that Munna dropped some dream mist." Bianca said as she took some of the 'dream mist'. "Bianca you take that to Fennel me and Ash will heal our pokemons." Hilda said and then Bianca started to walk towards presumably towards Fennel's lab.

"Charmeleon re...Charmeleon where are you?" I said as I looked around not seeing my Charmeleon anywhere. I saw footprints at ground leading towards forest. "Charmeleon!" I continued to run until I saw him. "Charmeleon what are you doing here?" I asked all he did was not even look at me. I sighed and took my pokeball and mumbled Charmeleon return and then red beam put Charmeleon back to his pokeball.

I went back and saw Hilda was there taking care of my injured Pikachu. "Let's go to the pokemon center." I said as Hilda carried my Pikachu. "Ash I'm sorry." Hilda said as we were walking towards pokemon center. "I took Pikachu with me and because of that he is now hurt." So she is blaming herself for pikachu getting hurt. "Hilda look I might be little angry for taking Pikachu out without telling me but other than that i'm not angry at you and I doubt Pikachu is either." I said and Hilda looked relieved.

We continued to walk towards pokemon center and there was awkward silence between us until we reached it. Hilda gave her pokemons and Pikachu to nurse Joy who looked different than the one in Kanto. I sat down in waiting area Hilda was sitting besides me. "Ash is something bothering you?" Hilda asked me all of sudden.

I sighed. "Well my Charmeleon has been acting weird ever since he evolved. He just disobey my every command." I said to her. "I know what is it about I read it in a book. After I traded my Pansear for Snivy I got this book of starters and it had part about Charmeleon I think that can help you. Where I left that book?"

A book about starters could help I guess. Hilda went to look for it and then I realized that it was probably in our room and I had the keys for it. I tried find her until I found her in front of our rooms door. "I think you need these." I said as I gave her the keys. "Thanks." She opened the door and when we entered she took her purse and handed me book which title was pokemon starters from Kanto to Unova.

I went back to waiting area to be there when Pikachu was healed. I started to read the book. Bulbasaur no, Ivysaur no, Venusaur no ah here Charmander and the next page has Charmeleon. Charmeleon's often when they evolve lose their respect to their trainers and start to disobey them. It is highly recommended to fix this before it's too late because this only get's worse when Charmeleon evolves to a Charizard.

So Charmeleon doesn't respect me? Seems like I have to do something to that. But for now I have to wait for Pikachu to get healed.

6 days later.

We were in Nacrene city. Along the way me and Hilda battled couple youngsters but nothing more interesting than that. Along the way I tried to get Charmeleon respect me often letting him be out of his pokeball like Pikachu where he could watch me win battles so that he could hopefully respect me more. In some battles I even used him but he still disobeyed me.

I have not told about Hilda about what happened or how I got here but I can say that she is almost the only one who I can rely on for now. It is not easy for your life to be just taken from you. I have tried to call almost everyday to home but I never get an answer. When it comes to Hilda I don't know how she sees me. Does she see me as a mentor or just as some trainer who is her traveling companion. I have became lot more friendlier towards her however. Well I was pretty open to her before.

We were in pokemon center currently in a room we got unpacking some of our stuff. "Ash I'm going to the gym to battle but since there is only one gym leader she needs to heal her pokemons if I beat her so I think you should try to become closer with your Charmeleon." I nodded at her and she left the room probably to get her second badge.

Soon after that I left the room as well and went to one of the forest's where I would start to hopefully bond with my Charmeleon. I released my Charmeleon and he immediately looked away from me.

"Charmeleon why won't you listen to me?" I asked him. He didn't respond in any way. "I know I'm not the best trainer there is but we gotta work together." Still no answer. "Then what is it about? I know I have gotten us trouble but you weren't acting like this when you were charmander." I sighed again and mumbled that this is hopeless. "How about we make a deal I'll only use you and we challenge the local trainers. No matter if they use water type or ground type I'll use you proving that I'm trainer worthy enough for you?" This time he looked at me and nodded.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

time skip

"Charmeleon use ember!" Charmeleon did as told and defeated Timbur I think that was what they called it. I had been battling pretty much the whole day and me and Charmeleon were bonding already. Every now and then he disobeyed me but not so much as he used to.

I was currently in forrest near the city challenging trainers for a battle and I have only used Charmeleon and I have one every one of them. Some of them even fought me with six pokemon but I still beat them using one. Though I have had to heal Charmeleon every now and then with potions but not that usually.

"Hey are you the trainer that I heard that has defeated trainers in here using Charmeleon?" A boy about same age as I said pointing at me. "Yeah." I answered. "Would you mind battling me?" He then asked clearly being overconfident. "Yeah I can battle you. How many pokemon you have?" I asked him. "Six." Well this is bad. The other trainers had 1 or 2 most of the time and this one has six. Even i'm not sure can Charmeleon beat this.

"Fine I accept your challenge." I then pulled my cap backwards like I always do glad that thing never changed even if I was eight months in rubber boat in sea. "Charmeleon I choose you!" I then released Charmeleon. He then threw a pokeball and a bird like pokemon came out. I didn't even bother pointing my pokedex at it knowing that I would get the same answer as always no data.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower!" And Charmeleon did as ordered. "Pidove dodge and use gust!" Unfortunately for him Charmeleon was too fast and Pidove was on the ground burned to crisp. "Pidove return." He said as I guess that pokemon is called Pidove said as he returned Pidove.

"Blitzle come out." He said as Electric zebra like pokemon came out. "Blitzle shock wave!" He yelled. "Charmeleon jump!" However shock wave attack hit Charmeleon before he could jump shock wave had hit him. "Now use quick attack!" He cried as Blitzle hit shocked Charmeleon while in mid air causing Charmeleon to fell to the ground. "Charmeleon come on! You can continue!" I yelled at him hoping he would hear them.

Soon Charmeleon stood up still being able to battle. "Okay Charmeleon use flamethrower!" I yelled and Charmeleon did a perfect hit but Blitzle didn't faint by this. "Now finish this with ember!" Charmeleon used ember while Blitzle was off guard causing Blitzle to faint.

"Dang it. Blitzle return. Seems like one Pokemon at the time won't cover it. Patrat and Pansage go!" He said releasing two pokemon at the same tim. "Hey how is this fair?" I asked annoyed that he is willing to break the rules. "You can use your other pokemon's as well like Pikachu if you want to." He answered. But no I promised to Charmeleon to only use him.

"Charmeleon flamethrower!" I yelled but two of his pokemon dodged it. "Patrat bite and Pansage fury swipes!" Pansage started to scratch Charmeleon with fury swipes while Patrat started to bite. "Charmeleon use ember to get those two out!" Ember hit both of them causing Pansage to faint because he is grass type and Patrat to take damage. "Pansage return."

"Sewaddle help Patrat to win!" He said releasing what looked like a bug pokemon. Misty always hated bug pokemon what would it be like if Misty was here probably would be hiding behind a tree right now. However my daydreaming was interupted with two of them attacking Charmeleon.

"Sewaddle use toxic!" And before I could react Charmeleon was hit with toxic causing him to get poison state. "Charmeleon flamethrower!" This attack hit them both and both of them were fainted. I was surprised I had managed it to this far beating 5 of his pokemon's. "Sewaddle and Patrat return. Ash I have to say even if I beat you now you are the real winner of this battle. Beating 5 of my pokemon's with one. But I still won't lose to you Tepig it's your turn!" The fire pig that I had seen Bianca using was now in front of me.

His Tepig looked healthy and well looked after. Then I looked at my Charmeleon who was exhausted and the poison state didn't help at all. I don't know how long can he continue this battle.

"Tepig tackle!" He yelled. "Charmeleon dodge." However due to all the battling Charmeleon wasn't fast enough and got hit. "Now use wild charge!" Tepig did this very quickly but seemed to get some recoil from this attack. it seemed that my Charmeleon was paralyzed as well. He was down I lost. No Ash you didn't lose just believe in your pokemon.

"Come on Charmeleon you can do it!" Then something odd happened he started to glow blue and got bigger and grew wings and then in front of me was a dragon. I knew what happened Charmeleon evolved. I took my pokedex and it recognized him. "Charizard, the Flame Pok mon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything." This is going to be more intense battle than I thought.

Hilda's pov

It was frigging night and Ash still hasn't come back. I was in pokemon center. I had gotten the badge many hours ago in fact I caught Tymbole and Pidove in that time and trained both of them to level 16.

Then a trainer came inside and healed his pokemon. Then he sees my Tymbole and approaches me. "Do you want to trade that to a Tepig?" He asks. I was getting quite attached to her but it's a starter so I can't pass this opportunity. And then I have gotten all the starter pokemons of Unova the hardest of the pokemon's you can get. Heck some say even legendary's are easier to get than starters. I accepted his trade and we started to walk towards trade machine.

I put my Tymbole's pokeball on the machine and so does he. "Why do you want to trade that?" I asked him. "Oh I was battling this really powerful trainer and he said after our battle that I could've beat him if I had a water or ground type pokemon." A really powerful trainer huh. The trade is complete and I decided to sit down.

After around 15 minutes of waiting Ash finally arrives to the pokemon center with big smile on his face and then he shows his badges in his polo jacket. I see 3 badges that I don't recognize then I see the trio badge which he got from Striaton city and then his just earned basic badge. "So you've won?" I ask and he has big grin on his face. "Yep." He answers. "So did you and Charmeleon bond?" I ask him.

His smile widens when I ask him that. "Yes I have bonded with my Charmeleon or should I say Charizard." He says almost bragging. "No way. Your Charmeleon evolved." I asked him in disbelief. "Yep. Anyway I gotta call somebody." Who is so important that he tries to call him or her every day? Nah it's probably her mom worrying over him. I thought to myself when I went to our room to catch some sleep.

Anyway this is it hope I kinda did a comeback. I have to unfortunately say that chapter 7 will be a disappointment but trust me chapter 8 will be good. Anyway hope my fellow readers liked this chapter and it's night in here and i'm tired so that's all i'm going to write.

viva out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey decided to do this now. You see at the same time I'm writing chapter 8. Also before I release chapter 8 I will do complete rewrite of chapter 1 and 2 and I will change some of the story in it. Anyway this one will be kinda disappointed and I will move completely away from the games. I will also try to give Hilda her manga version personality since in the games she is just empty character. Though Hilda will not be 16 in this. She is 10 and so is Ash well Ash is 11 but still. Anyway let's go to the story.

Hilda's pov

On our way to Castelia city nothing big really happened. I caught a Venipede, battled few other trainers and trained with Ash. So not very interesting journey. Well we made it to here and Ash is currently admiring the tall skyscrapers of Castelia city. I had been here before few times so the tall skyscrapers weren't that new to me but I remember my first time here and my reaction was same as Ash's.

"Hilda where I have been are nothing compared to here." I heard Ash say. "Well it's not that exciting really. This city is mainly for businesses. I think Nimbasa city is much more exciting." I doubt Ash is a unova native. His all Pokemon's are mainly from Kanto meaning Ash is either incredibly lucky when he caught his Pokemon's or he is from another region most likely from Kanto or Johto. Then the fact that he had 3 gym badges that I didn't recognize. I can recognize every Unova badge there is and I didn't recognize any of his besides trio badge. Why did he have 3 of them. Shouldn't he have more? Or did he just not finish his Kanto journey? Maybe I should ask him sometime.

Anyway after getting our own separate rooms from Pokemon center we went straight to the gym. We were greeted by the gym leader and soon we were battling. Ash decided to play it easily using Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Charizard. Why he was at an advantage. Well for dummies Pidgeotto is a flying type and flying type's have an advantage over bug types so do flame types. Butterfree known's the move gust which is a flying type attack.

Needless to say Ash won dominating him completely. He gave him the insect badge and Ash again putted it in his jacket like his every other badge. The gym leader told me to come tomorrow because his Pokemon's need healing. We left the gym on the busy streets of Castelia city. "So Ash what should we do now?" I asked him. "Well I'm planning on training my Pokemon. You know with charmeleon evolving I have to make sure that my other Pokemon's don't get left behind."

Basic Ash. Training, battles, more training, gym battle, training, training, bonding with Pokemon, being with Pokemon's oh and did I mention training. So yeah as of now that's all Ash has been doing. It's not that I don't like training or Pokemon battles it's just I want to do something else every now and then. "Ash we gotta do something else. I don't want to just train my Pokemon's all day long." I said to him.

"Well what then should we do?" He asked me. Now come to think of it I really hadn't planned anything but I got an idea. I grabbed Ash's hand and began to run where I was going to take him. When we reached destination I pointed at exactly what I meant. Ash expression was fearful. It was strange because I was pointing at royal Unova cruise what is there to fear? "We can go to the royal Unova cruise. They have trainers there as well so you can battle if you want and..."

Ash just stood completely frozen while I was explaining about what we can do in the cruise until he finally let out one simple two letter word. "No." He looked very serious as he said that word. Then he just ran away into the city Pikachu following him. I began chasing him trying to find him but it was rush hour off course typical luck of mine. I began to look for him but the crowd of people was just too big he was nowhere to be seen. I had lost him. I went to Pokemon center hoping that he would at some point come back.

Why did Ash even run away in the first place. It's just a ship. Did I trigger some childhood trauma or something. It must been really serious to start that kind of a reaction. I waited and waited. Was this really where Ash and I would part our ways. 40 minutes later Ash still hadn't come back. I left the Pokemon Center hoping that this time I will be more successful. I went back to the forest where we came from.

I was walking on the road. Couple trainers passed me as I just walked straight ahead. That was until I stopped.

Ash was there and he looked like he was talking to Pikachu. "I think I should go apologize to her." I heard him say. "Pika pika pikachaaa!" I heard pikachu uhhh cry? Pikachu was pointing at me. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash said and then he saw me. "Hilda? What are you doing here?" He asked me. "Well I came looking for you. After you just ran away." I said to him. He looked down at the ground the grass. Then he mumbled something that I didn't hear.

"Excuse me. What did you say again?" I asked him. "I'm sorry." He said. This time I heard him but I decided to tease with him little. "Sorry didn't quite get that?" I said to him. This seemed to irritate him. "I SAID I'M SORRY!" He yelled. Okay I know I was playing with him but yelling so soon was a bit unnecessary. "Jeez Ash no need to get so serious I was just toying with you."

"Well it wasn't really funny." He said his voice irritated. There was a small awkward silence between us until I finally decided to break it. "Why did you run away in the first place?" I asked him. Ash seemed to be very hesitant to tell me but after 2 minutes of only noise being the breeze and pikachu he finally opened his mouth. "I...I... I'm scared of... ships." The trainer from where I haven't asked him said.

"Why did something happen?" I asked him. He again didn't say anything about his shipfobia until 2 minutes later he opened his mouth. "I don't want to talk about it." His expression made it absolutely clear that this was something he was not willing to share with me. So I decided to drop the subject. "There are other things we can do in Castellia city if you want to. Like going to the movies, maybe having a tour in the city or something like that."

"I guess we can go to the movies." He said with mixture of boredom and disappointment in his voice. We then went back to the road until and then I noticed behind me to familiar faces. No they weren't Bianca or Cheren. They were the lass and the youngster who beat us in route 2. Time for some payback. Before I could say anything to them they already beat me to the punch.

"If it isn't the loser team!" I heard the youngster say. "Loser team? Who are you calling the loser team!?" I heard Ash yell back at him. "Hey it's not my problem that you suck at double team battles." He said back with smug face that I wanted to wipe away. "It was only so because it was our first time! Yo-you youngster." Ash yelled back. I knew that Ash had a temper but he most of the time never called anybody names and especially this soon.

"Hey at least call me by my real name Steven and this is my sister Jessica." Steven said calmly with a smug face on. He really does not get that Ash is not in a good mood today. "Fine Steven we'll beat you anytime any day!" He said pointing his finger at him. "Sure. How about each of us having 2 pokemons like last time. If that is okay with you?" We both nodded in return.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash yelled and Pikachu jumped from Ash shoulder and landed to ground in a fighting stance. Though is his Pikachu gaining weight? His Pikachu was not so fat when I first met him. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Steven released his Pokemon. It was Watchog I remember fighting one in Nacrene city gym. It looked like it was about as strong as one in the gym. Kinda ironic you have trained your Pokemon's for years and years only to be beaten by some 10 year old punk who just started his journey 2 months ago.

"Let's dazzle Purrloin!" Jessica exclaimed as she threw her pokeball which contained her Purrloin. Weird shouldn't Purrloin evolve about the same time as Patrat or is Steven simply just a better trainer. I find it hard to believe at least if last time we battled was anything to explore their skills.

Steven's Watchog proved just how I was behind your average trainer at these parts. My Patrat hadn't evolved, same with Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Pidove and venipede you could excuse since I just caught it recently. Ash on the other hand was well ahead of your average trainer who just got his or hers 3rd badge. He has Charizard which supposedly evolve at level 36 though I find it hard to believe Ash's is at that level since he evolved so soon. There have been few Charmeleon who evolve early who often disobey their trainers even more than when they were Charmeleons. Ash's Charizard is more at level 26 or somewhere along lines of that.

Then there is his Butterfree. Bug Pokemon's from Kanto and Hoenn evolve quickly or so I heard so that can explain why ash's butterfree is on it's final form but his one seems to be strong at least ahead of other trainers Pokemon's. Then there is Pidgeotto who also is way others. The only Pokemon I can compare it to is Tranquill. Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle seem to be stronger than they look. Pikachu requires a thunderstone to evolve so it can be as strong as it wants. The only Pokemon's that Ash has that are left behind are Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

"Go Oshawott!" I exclaimed as I released my trusty starter. "Oshawott use water gun." Oshawott did as told but Watchog and Purrloin were too fast and they dodged the attack. "Pikachu use thundershock!" He yelled Pikachu hit Watchog but it didn't faint or even look like it took damage.

"Watchog use take down on that Pikachu!" Steven ordered. "Oshawott use tackle to stop watchog from hitting Pikachu!" I ordered. I remembered the sole reason why we lost last time was because we didn't work as a team. "pikachu dodge!" Ash yelled. However my Oshawott missed his tackle and Pikachu did not have enough time to dodge.

"Purrloin use fake out!" This was the final nail in the coffin for Pikachu. well he didn't die just faint. Ash ran straight into battleground to pick up Pikachu. "You did good. You deserve a rest." I heard him say. Then he approached me. "Hilda I have a plan." He whispered. "What is it?"

"Well I'll release Pidgeotto who carries your Oshawott in the air the whole time with his claws. Then Oshawott can just use water gun and our opponents can't hit us." It is a good plan. Unless they trained their Pokemon's to have a special move there is no way they could hit us.

"Pidgeotto I choose you!" He exclaimed and he did what now seems to be his trademark pull the cap backwards. "PIDGEOOO!" The evolved bird Pokemon cried. "pidgeotto pick up Oshawott!" he ordered and Pidgeotto did as ordered and picked up my trusty starter. Oshawott seemed scared as he was in the air.

"Oshawott there is no need to be scared. Though I assured my trusty starter that there was no need to be scared. "Oshawott use water gun!" Oshawott did as told and this time hit Watchog. "Watchog use take down!" Steven ordered.

What happened next was hilarious. Watchog tried to attack Pidgeotto and Oshawott by jumping and using take down. Only to miss and hit it's head to the ground causing Watchog to faint. "Oh man." Steven said as he returned his Watchog to red and white pokeball. "This isn't fair you are cheating!" He then accused us.

"Since when having a good strategy became cheating?" I asked him. He just mumbled something under his breath and released another one of his Pokemon's. This one was something I hadn't seen before. Gym leader in Nacrene city only had Lillipup and Watchog. I took my pokedex and examined the new Pokemon. "Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor." So Herdier huh.

"Oshawott use water gun on Purrloin!" And so Oshawott did. Purrloin dodged and I ordered Oshawott to do it over and over again until Purrloin finally was just too tired. "purrloin return." Jessica said. "Woobat come out of there." Jessica cried.

"Woobat use gust on those two." Because of the gust Pidgeotto's lost the grip in Oshawott's hands and Oshawott fell to the ground. Oshawott didn't faint from this but I still decided to return Oshawott to it's pokeball. "venipede I choose you!" I just realized that is Ash's trademark line. Well it really is not but still maybe I shouldn't use it.

The bug/poison Pokemon came out of the heal ball yeah I know completely useless purchase. "Venipede use poison tail on Herdier!" I ordered. "Herdier dodge!" The battle went from double team battle to two separate battles. Pidgeotto and Woobat on air and Venipede and Herdier on the ground.

Herdier dodged the attack and Steven ordered Herdier to bite my Venipede which Venipede was too slow to dodge. However in the air the story was entirely different. Woobat was getting it's ass kicked by Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto use wing attack!" Pidgeotto hit Woobat dead center and this caused Woobat to faint. "Woobat return. I'm out Steven it's all you now."

"Damm it! Herdier use take down on that Venipede!" However before Herdier could hit Venipede Pidgeotto hit herdier with quick attack. "Two against one no fair!" Steven whined. "Pidgeotto quick attack!" Ash ordered. "Venipede poison tail!" Pidgeotto hit Herdier with quick attack and before Herdier had any time to react he got hit by poison tail. And the battle was finished this time the winners were us.

"We did it Hilda." Ash exclaimed and he did something surprising and out of character. He hugged me... yeah. Well after that we started to walk towards city and Steven and Jessica were walking with us. And we had a nice little chat.

"So Steven you don't have a Pokemon license yet?" I asked him. "I'm only 9 years old. But i'm following my sister all the time so my parents let me." He answered. "How old were you again Jessica?" I asked her. She seemed to be offended by my question. "You know you never should ask girls age. Even if you are one yourself." She answered me. "But i'm thirteen. Yeah you are probably thinking why I started just now and it was because my parents wanted me to stay at school for few more years before starting my journey." She answered.

We had little small talk in the road until we finally reached the city and separated. Will I ever meet again those two? Probably not. We decided to watch some movies and not some boring romantic movie. We both paid for our stuff which included tickets, popcorn, soda and candy.

The movie was an action move so ash didn't fell asleep. It was about a Torchic who got lost to Unova from Hoenn after an airplane crashed. Torchic met a trainer who caught him and later in the movie abandoned him because he was "too weak". Torchic met Reshiram who took him back to Hoenn only to discover that Team Aqua were destroying the place with a flood to let water Pokemon live there.

So the Torchic and Reshiram teamed up with Team Magma who were supposedly the good guys. At the end the only way to save Hoenn is that if someone disables the device team Aqua were using. Reshiram took of the leaders of team Aqua and grunts while torchic and member of team Magma sneaked to the device which was planted inside a small cave where the only way to get there was through a small hole.

However the flood started to fill up the place so in order to save Hoenn the hole had to be covered. Torchic put himself in the hole to stop water from filling up the small cave. Unfortunately by the time team Magma member had disabled the device to stop the flood Torchic had drowned. I almost cried at that part of the movie. At end whole team Magma mourned the death of the torchic. Then move ended and there came message of.

No Pokemon's were hurt during production of this film. It made me feel better that the torchic that played during this film was alive. Reshiram was clearly digital effects since it's not like they can find the real deal. But while watching the film I felt like there was an agenda showed to me. Like this film was propaganda. Maybe it's just me. We left the movie theater and went back to the Pokemon center.

Ash again went for the phones before making his way to his room. I stayed in the center for longer reading some books dedicated towards aspiring trainers. After I had read books and magazines for around an hour I went to the bed as well.

Before I fell asleep I still couldn't stop thinking why Ash ran away when I showed him Royal Unova cruise. Maybe I should ask him tomorrow. No Ash clearly didn't want to talk about it I should just leave him alone.

The next day.

After a good night sleep I went for breakfast not waiting for Ash and straight to the gym. Probably by the time Ash wakes up we can go to Nimbassa city. Gym was open and This time I got better look of the inside of the gym. It looked like a giant greenhouse. To some it's a good thing to some it's a bad thing. To me I find it nice looking all the plants. What if somebody is allergic to some of these plants here. Will the battle be outside or is the trainer then just out of luck?

I was greeted by gym leader when he noticed me. His name was Burgh I learned that last time I was here. "Hilda I was expecting you!" He said. He looked around like something was missing."Where is Ash and Pikachu? Aren't they supposed to be with you?" He asked. "Oh I just decided to come alone giving him few extra hours of sleep." I said to him. He gave a warm smile in return. "Well I guess you are here for battle?"

"Yes." I simply said him.

"Well let's get started shall we." He said. He lead me to the arena which looked like any other arena in a gym or outside of a Pokemon center. "The Castellia gym battle between Hilda and Burgh is about to begin. Three Pokemon per side the gym battle will be completed when all the Pokemon on one side are unable to continue." The referee said.

"As a gym leader I must show you my choice of Pokemon first. The Pokemon I'll be choosing is Dwebble!" The crab Pokemon came out. I haven't used my pokedex on it despite watching ash battle against him so I took out my pokedex. "Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom to use as a protective shell. Dwebble can make rocks easier to carve by producing a liquid from its mouth." SO it's a bug and rock Pokemon.

Poison types have type advantage over bug Pokemon though some Pokemon experts say it's otherwise and because of this in next years type advantage book will just say that poison types are neutral to bug types. Well I believe those old rules and facts so i'm going to risk it with venipede. "Venipede let's go!"

"Okay rollout!" I ordered. And then venipede started to roll. "Dwebble dig!" Before however Venipede could hit Dwebble Dwebble had already made it underground causing Venipede hit gym's wall and then hit with dig attack.

"I'm not done yet. Venipede poison tail!" I ordered. "Dodge!" And the only thing poison tail hit was the ground. "Poison tail again!"

"Dodge!" And like before the only thing Venipede hit was ground. "Now Dwebble X-scissor!" This attack hit Venipede and proved to be fatal. "Venipede return." I said as I took the abomination known as heal ball to put him back to his ball.

"Patrat you can do better job." I said as I took normal pokeball this time and threw it to the ground which released the chipmunk like Pokemon. "Patrat use sand attack and then crunch!" The sand that got into the Dwebble's eyes distracted Dwebble enough so he didn't have time to dodge before literally his whole face got crunched.

"Dwebble you okay?" The concerned gym leader asked. As a response Dwebble nodded indicating that he has lot of fighting spirit left in him. "Dwebble x-scissors!" Gym leader ordered. "Dodge!" I cried but too little too late. However the x-scissors didn't do that much damage. "Patrat tackle!" I ordered and Patrat did hit dwebble.

"Dwebble dig!" Bug type gym leader ordered. "Patrat run until dwebble finally comes out of the ground!" And luckily Patrat did this and avoided the horrible fate which would have come to him if he hadn't dodge that attack. "Patrat bide." I said.

Patrat waited and waited for the bide to charge. "Dwebble rock wrecker." Oh no the worst time. Patrat now started to his supercharged tackle and got hit by attack but went through the rock anyway and hit Dwebble which fainted from this attack. Surprisingly even after all the beating Patrat went tonight he still survived that attack.

"Dwebble return. Go Whirlipede!" Then the evolved Venipede came out of the ball and I hadn't examined that with my pokedex either so I took it out. "Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents."

"Patrat tackle." I ordered. This time instead of Burgh ordering his Pokemon to dodge he did something else. "Steamroller now." And then Whirlipede hit Patrat with fullforce causing already tired Patrat to faint. "Patrat return." I said as I took the pokeball and returned the chipmunk like Pokemon.

What should I use. Whirlipede is bug and poison type and his next Pokemon will probably be bug Pokemon as well. The Oshawott will not be a choice since he is a water type. Snivy has a type disadvantage so that is out of question as well so that only leaves Pidove and Tepig.

"Pidove I choose you!" I yelled. I really should stop using Ash's famous line. The bird Pokemon came out. "Pidove gust." I ordered. This didn't do much damage to Whirlipede but hey it's a start.

"Poison sting!" Unfortunately it did hit Pidove not sure did Pidove get a poison state. "Pidove air cutter." I ordered. "Whirlipede dodge!" Unfortunately for Whirlipede and fortunately for me Pidove hit Whirlipede quick enough.

"Air cutter again!" I ordered. "Iron defense!" Burgh ordered. The attack barely did any damage. "Quick attack so he doesn't have enough time to dodge or defend!" And Pidove did hit Whirlipede and I found a strategy that worked. "Whirlipede steamroller." Pidove wasn't high on the air so Burgh's attack hit Pidove but Pidove didn't faint.

"Pidove one last time quick attack!" And I was right. This was the attack that proved to be fatal for Whirlipede. After Whirlipede fainted something happened. Pidove started to glow and glow until the glowing finally ended and Pidove had finished evolving. I took out my pokedex to examine. "Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live."

"Whirlipede return. You did good. Now Leavanny finish this battle." The bug/grass Pokemon came out but before battle could even begin Tranquill fell to the ground and fainted. The poison sting had caused a poison state to Pidove I mean Tranquill.

"Tranquill cannot continue and Hilda is out of any usable Pokemon. Gym leader Burgh wins!" I cannot believe that I lost. How am I going to explain this to Ash? Well looks like I have to train even harder now.

"You did well Hilda and with a little training you will probably get insect badge." He said and shook my hand. I thanked him for the battle and left the gym back to pokemon center.

Filler is filler. Finally I completed this. Anyway it'll be a long time before chapter 8 is released because I'm going to rewrite chapter 1, 2 and maybe 3 completely. Not just what I did back in July aka just add insert person said behind every line of dialogue. Anyway that is it for this chapter now I will have to spell check this and then this is released.

viva out


	8. Chapter 8

Damm it. I was supposed to upload that Chapter one rewrite when the one year anniversary of this story hit which was two days ago. I'm writing this at 23rd of June of 2018. I did finish it about a month ago or so wait let me check that up. Almost a month ago I finished that rewrite in 27th of May of 2018. I hope I can get this before Monday but realistically I can't. Also originally this was supposed to be a special chapter but because I made some story changes in the rewrites Ash had been in the sea for 3 months instead of 8 months. Some people complained that it wasn't realistic that he was in the sea for 8 months. And 3 months is quite unrealistic as well but there had to be some time in the sea with Ash. In my opinion he couldn't be there just one week or something like that. Anyway that special chapter will be delayed by many chapters. I think it will be chapter 12 or something like that.

Hilda's pov

"Come on Ash keep up!" I yelled at him.

"I'm trying." He cried as he ran as quickly us possible. "We aren't going to make it at this rate."

After a month month of training yeah it took me that long I finally got the insect badge. During this time I had evolved my Patrat into Watchog. Also I was almost 100% sure that Venipede would evolve soon.

We were headed for the bus that would take us to Nimbasa City and if we didn't make there on time we would need to walk through the desert, which not only was dangerous but also took a long time. Well there is a little bit of road that is made for a future project that someday there is going to be settlement here but I don't see that happening any time soon.

We continued to run and run and we saw the bus in the station. I slowed down to catch my breath while Ash was still continuing to run as fast as he could so he would make it to the bus. Ash went inside the bus while I still was standing there catching my breath.

This proved to be a fatal mistake because the bus took of without me.

I then started to run again hoping to catch the bus, but the bus was too fast. "Stop!" I yelled but the driver didn't hear me. I could even see Ash saying to the bus driver to stop but he didn't. After eventually I gave up.

I went back to the bus stop I kicked the bus stop sign in my anger. But I realized it was useless. I went back to the city because doing nothing that sitting there and waiting for the next bus which I didn't even have the tickets for would have been completely useless. The only thing I would have achieved would have been thirst.

I went to see when the next bus would arrive and it would be in two days. So I had to choose between that or travel there by foot which could be achieved in a day or so. I decided to take the latter option.

After doing some preparations like getting water, food and some potions for my pokemons in case they got hurt I set off to the desert.

Ash's pov

After 3 hours the bus finally stopped at Nimbasa city. I left the bus not knowing what else to do.

Hilda didn't make it here. She is still in Castelia city. Should I wait until she arrives? Yes. But what will I do while I wait for her?

Go to the gym? I don't even think I'm ready for it. Sure I trained for about a month while Hilda was trying to get the insect badge but I doubt it was enough. Plus even if it was it wouldn't take that long getting the badge.

I think I should train during that time. Or I could look around the city to see what it offers. Before that however I need to still try to contact home. I went inside a Pokemon center and went inside the vidphones and dialed Mom's number. However now something strange happened.

"The number couldn't be connected or doesn't exist. Make sure to see if you wrote the number right." Was the only sound that the phone made. After that I made sure that I dialed my moms number right and it still said that.

I then dialed Oak's number but again no answer. Are they dead or something? I felt almost like I wanted to cry. Now that Hilda was gone there was no one to support me apart from my pokemons. I felt like I was in that damm boat again.

However I couldn't cry. I have to stay strong for moms sake. As I left the Pokemon center I could see that Nurse Joy gave me a sympathetic look.

It seems that when I'm around Hilda I can forget how much I miss mom, Oak, Misty and Brock even Gary and Team Rocket. I miss Kanto and I miss home, but I'm scared to admit it. I'm too scared to tell anyone about it. Hilda would probably look at me like a freak if I told her what happened.

While I was looking around the city to see what it had to offer I noticed something that peaked my interest. Battle subway. Just the name sounded a little bit silly to me. Who would put subways and Pokemon battles together, but it seems like someone in Nimbasa city did that. I went inside and looked around and sure enough it looked like a normal subway. I haven't been to subways a lot, because none of the cities in Kanto have one.

Though when I traveled with my mom to an another region once there was a subway in that city.

Mom why can't you just answer. "Hello would you like to board one of the trains?" The women in the desk asked. "Yeah. That's why I'm here."

She asked me whether this was my first time here and I answered yes and then she explained to me how it works. There are different trains that take you to different stations and have a different type of battle.

While some of the trains have double team battles in which I would team up with some other trainer while others are just your typical normal 1 vs 1 battles. I decided to go with the 1 vs 1 battles because I'm not experienced with double team battles. Even though I have fought couple of them with Hilda and when I with Brock and Misty fought against Team Rocket that could be considered that.

Or would that be something like triple team battle? Oh yeah I found out that there are also those types of battles as well. Also I was only allowed to use 3 Pokemon in these battles. I decided to go with Butterfree, Bulbasaur and Pikachu. Bulbasaur and Butterfree because I don't think I have used them enough and Pikachu because well it's Pikachu my starter.

I went inside the train that was for the 1 vs 1 battles and my first opponent was waiting for me there already.

He was someone with quite a large backpack. He released his pokemon which I didn't recognize. It was a yellow mustelid like pokemon with red arms. I didn't now it's type but by looks of it I would guess normal type.

I released Butterfree and the fight was on.

Hilda's pov

ANOTHER SANDILE! I have lost count on how many of them I have seen during my journey through the desert. "Watchog bite!" I ordered and my trusty Watchog did as told. The Sandile didn't faint and all I could hope was that he did not use the sandstorm attack.

I hate it. There is no another words for my feelings towards that attack. I hate having to cover my eyes just so I can walk for a little bit further towards Nimbasa city. Only for an another Sandile to appear and the cycle will continue itself.

And the Sandile did use the sandstorm attack. I ordered Watchog to use bite again and the Sandile did faint. Ash's Bulbasaur or Squirtle could have probably taken that Sandile out much faster.

Where is Ash when you need him?

Oh yeah Nimbasa city, because he wasn't a dumbass who decided to catch her breath before entering the bus as it was leaving. Maybe I should have decided to wait for the two days.

And I know that Oshawott or Snivy have type advantage but the countless Sandile's have caused them to faint already.

I looked what time is it and I realized that I would probably need to sleep in this desert. Great just great the last thing I need. While I was walking towards Nimbasa city which was very far away I opened the water bottle and drank a little bit out of it.

It feels so good when you have been in desert for hours fighting Sandile's and other pokemons here mainly Sandile's and you get that little sip of water.

Where is Ash currently? He is probably worrying about me... well hopefully.

Ash's pov

The battle had not gone well as of now. I had beaten the first pokemon he released but he has already caused both Butterfree and Bulbasaur to faint, which only left me Pikachu. I also still don't know what the Pokemon is called because he used a nickname. But it was a fighting type judging by the moves he used. He was currently using the same bird Pokemon Hilda has. I have forgotten what it's name was Tranquick maybe?

Anyway Pikachu is the only one left but against this Tranquick no wait now I remember it was Tranquill. Pikachu has a type advantage.

"Thundershock!" I order.

"Dodge!" My opponent orders.

Unfortunately for him the Tranquill was not quick enough. The Tranquill didn't faint but clearly took badly damage. "Quick attack!" He ordered. Pikachu had no time to react and got hit by it but that got me an idea. I'm going to use his own medicine against him.

"Pikachu use quick attack!"

And just like with Pikachu the Tranquill did not have any time to react and fainted. He then put Tranquill back to his pokeball and released his next Pokemon. I didn't know again what this Pokemon was. But it seems like it is a ground type.

I think I can pull an another Brock in this case. "Thundershock!" the other trainer didn't order his Pokemon to dodge and the Pokemon itself didn't dodge either. The attack just hit it and didn't have any effect.

"You do realize that electric attacks have no effect on ground types?"

B-but it did work with Brock! But he had a point. While I was training I learned about different types, and I learned that electric attacks do no damage to ground types. However the battle wasn't over yet. Pikachu does know quick attack which is a normal type attack.

"Mud slap!" He ordered.

I didn't need to order Pikachu to dodge. He tried to do it but he still got hit. It did not cause him to faint or anything like that but it was clear that Pikachu did take some serious damage. However I also saw an opportunity. "Pikachu quick attack!"

Quick part of the quick attack is not a false name for the move, because almost instantly the opponents ground type was hit. However soon I realized that I might have made a mistake. Pikachu was right next to a big ground type ready to attack.

"Use crunch!" The opponent ordered.

And just like that the match came to an end.

Hilda's pov

Night had settled. Normally me and Ash would prepare a camp. One of us would get firewood but you can't really do that since there is no wood around here. Plus me and my pokemons are exhausted by the Sandile's here. So I decided just to use the sleeping bag.

I'm afraid to sleep though. I'm afraid that while I sleep a Pokemon attacks me and in a very bad case it could kill me. That would end the journey nicely wouldn't it? Killed in a desert while being separated from your travel companion.

What is Ash even doing as of now? I can take a good guess he is sleeping. But before that no idea. Knowing Ash he probably has the gym badge already. Well if that is the case hopefully he hasn't set off to the next city leaving me completely behind.

Am I just a burden for him? He beat the 3rd gym in his first try. I battled him 5 times until I finally won and a month of training. If I hadn't been holding him back he would probably have beaten the 5th gym already. Maybe it's better if I don't travel with him.

No don't say so. Maybe I should ask for his honest opinion once I reach Nimbasa city.

Then I felt my eyes getting more heavier until I was sleeping well. Until I felt an intense pain on my leg.

I woke up immediately and saw that a Sandile was biting my leg. "Tranquill!" I yelled when I released the bird Pokemon. "Gust!"

The Sandile flew far away no longer to be seen in the night. I put Tranquill back to it's Pokeball. 'Great now I need to get a new sleeping bag' I think as I look at the hole. I examine my leg and I didn't seem to bleed. In fact I wonder why it seems that most Pokemon attacks don't seem to hurt humans that much.

Still I don't think I will get much sleep tonight.

Ash's pov

One thing I hate about sleepless nights is that all you can do is think. Being alone has made me more homesick than I was ever in that stupid boat. If I could just afford a plane ticket to Kanto. Well even if I could they probably won't let me in because I don't have an adult with me.

Though the more I think about my time in Kanto the more surprised I am by the speed I have been traveling. It took me 4 months to get 3 badges in Kanto I have almost traveled 2 months in Unova and after some training I will probably challenge the 4th gym.

Though I think a big reason why I am doing so well in Unova is because of my Kanto Pokemon which aren't Pokemons that a trainer challenging the first gym would have used. Though I think my kanto Pokemon's head start will end up biting me in the ass now.

This is the gym my Pokemon's should have challenged. Though they are not ready for it in my opinion. While Hilda trained tirelessly to get the 3rd badge I barely trained then. Now I will see can my Pokemons do it. And judging from the battle in battle subway no.

I don't think I will go to the gym tomorrow or after Hilda comes. I think I will need to train before that happens.

Hilda. That girl has probably been why I do not have depression right now. Now that she is gone (for a moment) I feel homesick. I would have probably felt this way after I left that boat and when mom didn't answer phone calls if it wasn't for her.

Don't get me wrong the thought of becoming Pokemon master even if it is being the Pokemon master in Unova keeps me also going but it is mainly her.

Hilda please just come soon.

Okay this chapter ends here. I need to stop just making a chapter mainly about Pokemon battles and actually make this a shipping story god dammit. From now on trust me there will not be many chapters that are just Pokemon battles and gym battles and so on. Off course like this there is a battle here and there I will need to make chapters that don't have battles in them the only one like that as of now is the 1st and 5th chapter. Well that is soon going to end for the 1st one because I have rewritten that chapter but still there are quite few of those. And like I said originally back in 2017 when I made this story they will not fall in love immediately. It will take a long time. But now that I got the 8th chapter ready after a huge hiatus I will doubt anyone will read it. Hopefully some old readers and new readers will find this now 8 chapter story interesting. Anyway not that anyone reads these I need to stop rambling and say viva out

viva out


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to start working at this before I even release the chapter 8 so I will not miss any deadlines set by me. Hopefully I will finish this before the 2 week deadline but I have proven that when it comes to deadlines I suck at it. Anyway I will promise you for this chapter that there will be NO pokemon battles. Just the other stuff. Honestly if I indeed deliver that promise it will be a bit of breath of fresh air. Actually no because chapter 5 doesn't have pokemon battles either. Anyway now to the news sorry to the story.

Hilda's pov

I had underestimated how much this journey would take. I should reach Nimbasa city today but I'm clearly far from it. It is because if I went to the right direction the whole time and wasn't interrupted by sandstorms and Sandiles I would probably be there today but it seems that will not be the case.

And that is the problem. A traveler that travels around here said that it takes around 5 days to reach Nimbasa city. It is a huge problem because not only my pokemons probably won't have enough strength to protect me for that long here but I have supplies left for 2 days. I knew that I would need to get help but there isn't anyone in here other than few travelers and those travelers are a rare sight. And more specifically I need Ash. However he doesn't have an xtranceiver or any other device like that you can call to.

I need to call the Pokemon center he probably is in but I don't know it's number. So I decided to call mom. "Hello Hilda how are you doing?" She asked when she answered. "I'm doing fine" I lied to her.

"But anyway I called you for a reason. I need Nimbasa city's Pokemon centers phone number." I said to her. Mom looked confused and for a good reason. She probably thought why do I need that Pokemon centers number. "May I ask you why?" She asked me confused.

"I need to contact someone from there. It is important." I said to her and she seemed to buy it. I didn't lie though well it was a half lie, because Ash is not from Nimbasa city or is he? I need to stop with these where does Ash come from theories. It isn't even that important.

"I don't remember their number but I can check using the internet." She said to me and used my a computer and told me the number. "Also Hilda I don't see Ash. Where is he?" Now I really need to make up a lie. She would be so worried if I told her that we got separated because I missed a bus and I'm calling the Pokemon center because I don't have supplies for my journey through the desert.

"He is probably off camera. Bye!"

After that I dialed the Pokemon centers number. After some wait Nurse Joy answered. "How can we help you?" I heard from the other line. In the display of the Xtransceiver it said voice only. "I need to speak with Ash Ketchum if I'm correct he is inside your Pokemon center."

"Ash Ketchum? I have never heard of him. Can you describe the way he looks?" I heard Nurse Joy's voice from the other end.

"Raven hair, an official Pokemon league expo hat (yes he made a very big deal about it when I stole it from him once) and has a Pikachu on his shoulder" I think the last one is what would be the easiest way to get someone identify Ash. Pikachu's are so rare and when someone has one in their shoulder it is unmistakably Ash.

"Yes we have seen him. We'll inform him that a someone he knows is trying to contact them."

Ash's pov

I had a good night sleep today. Looking at the clock I did wake up much later then I would normally do. This is probably because I finally got sleep much later.

After putting my clothes on and playing little bit with Pikachu I exited the room. I was greeted with a familiar sight. While a month ago it would still seem strange I have grown used to the Unova Pokemon center look. It is not much different, looking very similar to the one in Viridian city well before it blew up. Good memories.

You could see few differences though. Like for example there being a Pokemarket inside the Pokecenter instead of these two being in separate buildings. My stomach then all of a sudden groaned. 'I need to get something to eat.' I thought to myself. As I was going towards the dining area. I was interrupted by Nurse Joy.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" She asked all of a sudden. "Yes. Why are you asking?" I asked her.

"Someone has tried to contact you. I think you should call her." She said and began writing something to a small paper. "Here is her number." She said and gave me the small paper with a phone number written on it. 'What if it is mom.' I thought before I went to the vidphones and dialed that number and strangely someone answered.

"Ash! I have tried to contact you for hours!" It was Hilda. From the video on screen I could see that she was in the desert. So instead of waiting to get the bus she decided to just go through the desert. "Well I was sleeping." I told her. "Anyway why did you call me there has to be a reason for it." I said.

"Yeah I hate to say it but I need your help. I miscalculated on how long this journey is going to take and let's just say that if I don't get any extra food and water I will die here before I reach Nimbasa city." I'm surprised how calmly she said that. She probably knows already that I'm going there to help her.

As I was leaving the Pokemon center to get the supplies my stomach groaned. I'll do that after Breakfast.

Timeskip

After eating and getting the supplies I entered the desert. At some point we should see each other. Pikachu would also use thundershock so you could see it in the sky so she would have no doubts that it was us.

I had traveled in many places but never in a place that is this harsh. I'm very surprised that Hilda took this route instead of just waiting for the next bus. Not only surprised but annoyed, because now I have to use this dreadful path myself as well

I packed 7 days worth of supplies for two. It is much more than I or Hilda would need but in case we got lost or something like that. Besides the boat I was in had much more food and water than I would have needed.

Then I notice them. A pack of some reptilian Pokemons. I gave up trying to identify Pokemons here a long time ago so maybe Hilda can tell which Pokemons are they. I have a feeling that I will end up seeing a lot of them during this little adventure in the desert.

No it's not just a feeling it's a fact. I remember while being inside the bus noticing plenty of those when I looked out of the window. They are like Spearows here, expect they can't fly.

It's been hours since I set off and not only has it been hell (almost more hell than being in the boat) the journey hasn't had anything interesting happening. I have beaten couple of those reptilian Pokemon and some others but apart from that nothing interesting.

Though not being bored is least of my troubles. I'm thirsty always, the heat is unbearable and the sand inside your shoes isn't a pleasant feeling. But I need to get used to this, because this is going to be the next few days. I took one of the water bottles I bought and started to drink it. 'Good old water when you need it.'

After even more hours it was night. I can't set up a camp so I just have to use the good old sleeping bag. How did Hilda manage to get sleep in here? Luckily there were no sandstorms at the moment but other than that it couldn't be worse.

It's cold but I can't make a campfire, because don't have firewood since there are no trees nearby. There are wild pokemons everywhere and without a campfire I'm afraid they would attack and then the sand is very uncomfortable. At least I have Pikachu.

But even with Pikachu it is not very nice. But I have to endure it for Hilda's sake. This is currently happening with her as well. Just two more days and we'll meet each other. Besides she has endured this much more than I have.

Timeskip

The next two days have been pretty much exactly the same as the previous two ones. Well some of them were worse because of sandstorms. However this day is important because today I should see Hilda.

I walked and walked what felt like hours even though it felt like minutes and then I saw something brown. I started to run and run until I saw her. "HILDAAAAA!" I exclaimed and she saw me and began to run towards me.

She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. Her grip was so tight that it was getting hard to breath. I didn't need to say that to her because she stopped hugging me.

"Thank you Ash for going all the way to here for me." She said.

"Well I can't just leave my travel companion here in the desert. Besides I couldn't ever live with myself if you died because I didn't come to help you." I said to her earning a smile from her.

She then... kissed me in the cheek. It didn't feel like a kiss from my mother would but something else. Hilda had a playful expression now. I didn't realize but I was blushing.

After this it was our time to go back to Nimbasa city.

This is the Shortest chapter in this story. I'm quite disappointed this is even shorter than the first version of the chapter 1 which was less than 2000 words. I think this is somewhat long enough and is OK but I could have made a better one and I know it. There wasn't a much I could write about this. The good thing is that I think using this way I can make consistent updates. This was finished before second chapter 1 rewrite and chapter 8 were published. So now I have 2 weeks to make chapter 10 which is long enough then I can quickly finish chapter 11 and then there will probably be a bit of a delay when I'm making chapter 12 it is going to be longer than the others. The only chapter I think that will be longer than that is the second chapter 1 rewrite.

Viva out


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't like how the last chapter turned out. However if I would have tried to fix that chapter this story would have been probably been delayed by four months so I just released it. It is okay but still I'm a bit disappointing. I will try to make it out with this chapter though. So without further redo let's get to the story.

Hilda's pov

After few days we reached Nimbasa city at night. It wasn't my first time here though. I remember traveling here as a child with my mom. The city had changed in some ways but it mostly the same. First we went to the Pokemon center to heal our Pokemons, wash our clothes, eat something and so I can get a room there. Despite being night both of us weren't sleepy.

While our Pokemon were being healed I and Ash went to the city at night. That might seem like a bad idea but if it meant that I had some time to spend with Ash together that was not about travelling or Pokemon battles the risk was worth it. At first we went to a market that was still open at night to buy some supplies and a new sleeping bag. "So Hilda what do you want to do?" Ash asked me while we were walking around the city.

One of the changes in the city was how bright it is. Nimbasa has always been a bright and happy place but now it's even more bright and hopefully happy place. "I don't know. I haven't been to Nimbasa in ages and I don't remember much about it. Besides you have been here almost a week ago you should tell me where we are supposed to go."

"Well there is this thing called battle subway. We can have some pokemon battles there." Battle subway. I haven't heard of it. Was it even in Nimbasa when I was last time here? Well I didn't have that much interest to Pokemons back then so I wouldn't know. "Something else than Pokemon battles. Besides our Pokemon are currently healing so we couldn't do it even if I wanted to." I told him. He then just walks and says nothing until I broke the silence. "Seriously that's all you did while you were here?" I ask him.

"Hey I spent most of the time here worrying about you." He says to me. It's good thing to know that he was worried about me and that he did not just spend most of his time in Nimbasa city just having fun while I was left behind. "Mom took me to see this city years ago. I remember there being this Pokemon musical I went to see with her." I wasn't sure if there was any Pokemon musical going on at night.

"I don't want to go to a musical." Ash said to me like a little boy would say to his mom on a holiday. We then decided to walk around the colorful city trying to find something that would interest us both. It was strange however Nimbasa city was supposed to be a city of entertainment yet both of us are... bored.

After walking through couple blocks we saw something that peaked my interest. A Ferris wheel. It was clear that Ash wasn't going to like it that much but I WANT TO GO THERE!

"Let's go to that Ferris wheel." I said to him as I pointed at it. "Ferris wheel really? Is that all you can come up with?" He asked.

I knew that boys didn't like Ferris wheels. They want to be in something faster like a roller coaster. "Fine I'll go there myself." I said as I went to the Ferris wheel direction. Ash didn't protest or say anything to stop me.

When I was going to enter the Ferris wheel a I was stopped and was informed that it was for couples only. I hated to admit it but I needed Ash again. I went look for him and he was in the same spot he was last time. "That was quite quick for a Ferris wheel." He said.

"You need two people to go to there. Ash please just go there with me and I'll do whatever you want to do next. Deal?" Ash ended up agreeing and this time I was let in. Once we were inside the ride I needed to finally ask something that I wanted to ask him since I lost in Castellia city.

Ash was bored and looked at the sight of Nimbasa city as we slowly got higher. "Ash am I a burden for you?" I asked him. This sudden question got Ash off the guard who was just focusing on making sure he would not fall asleep while he was in the Ferris wheel. He seemed to not only be surprised but a bit angry that I would even ash that from him. "Burden? Why do you even ask that?" It was clear that he did not understand why did I ask that question or if he did he didn't want to hear it.

"Well all I really do is hold you back and get you in trouble. For example you wouldn't have needed to go through that dessert if it wasn't for me. You would probably already have the 4th badge if it didn't take me that long beat the 3rd gym. Do you understand what I mean?" Ash seemed to think to himself for a moment. While he was doing that the Ferris wheel was going higher and higher as it almost was at the highest spot.

"I understand why would you feel that. But Hilda you are not a burden to me. If it wasn't for your support I don't know what I would be doing as of now. Sure you might get me in trouble every now and then but I like having you around and guiding me while I'm traveling here. And don't think that you are a burden because that is not something you are." His words were comforting but I still felt like I was a burden to him.

"But how did I even support you? It is I who almost always needs the support." This time Ash sighed this time. He seemed to be frustrated because I didn't see it his way. But how could I? I'm really nothing but trouble to him. He would be far better off with his Pokemon trainer career if I was out of the picture.

The Ferris wheel was at the top now but neither I or Ash would admire the view of Nimbasa city at night. "Look Hilda. Before I met you I was all alone. My previous travel companions had... left me and I couldn't contact my mother. I was all alone. The only ones I could talk with were my Pokemons but I needed to be with an another person and not just my Pokemons. I was going to fall into a depression if it wasn't you for coming out at the right time. At first I really thought you were a burden that we wouldn't be traveling together for long. But then I got to know you more and more and now I don't know what would I do if it wasn't for you." So that is why he calls every time we go to a Pokemon center to someone. It is his own mother that never answers to him. I'm the only one who he can talk to when he needs to. I'm the only one who he can call a friend now. Now I really can understand why he sticks around with me and hasn't left me.

We were silent until the Ferris wheel ride had ended. That was not a conversation that I or Ash had expected to happen in that Ferris wheel even though I started it. I finally started to feel sleepy and decided it was finally time to go back to the Pokemon center. Ash agreed with this as well and we were walking there together.

While we were walking we heard something. "Please don't take my Pokemons." The voice belonged to a man. "Pokemons deserve to be free and not trapped in a ball!" An another man said probably the attacker.

Ash followed went there where he heard the voice and I followed him. What we saw was a team plasma member fighting with a middle aged man trying to take his pokeball.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Ash yelled. And was about to take his pokeball only to realize he didn't have one since all of them were in the Pokemon center. "Get out of here kid, this is none of your business!" The plasma member yells at us.

There is no way the two of us can beat this team plasma member. He probably had a Pokemon which is ironic since he so talks about Pokemon liberation while we do not. And even if he didn't have he is an adult I'm a ten year old and Ash is about the same age as I am.

"No! I won't let you steal his Pokemons!" One thing I have to admire about Ash is his bravery. I would probably have did as the team plasma member said. Ash then charged to attack the team plasma member but before he could hit him the team Plasma member punched Ash to his face.

This caused Ash to fall to the ground and his nose started bleeding. The Plasma member then started to punch him while he was down. I couldn't watch it any longer as the Plasma member beat up Ash and I tried to make him stop it but it was futile.

I was much smaller than the plasma member and he didn't seem to even feel my punches. I was desperate to get the man off Ash so I bit him. "Ouch you bitch!" He shouts. He then stopped punching Ash and I immediately realized that it was a mistake to bite him.

"You are so going to get it!" He shouts at me while he is walking towards me slowly. There is no way Ash can help me this time after the beating this plasma member gave Ash. If I try to run he will just catch me. However before he can do the same thing to me as he did to Ash the man who's Pokemons the plasma member tried to steal attacked him.

He punched him and then started to hold him in the ground so he couldn't move. "Call the police." He says to me and instantly I dial the emergency number through my Xtranceiver.

After explaining the situation and having been told that officer Jenny will arrive here soon I went to check up on Ash.

"Ash you okay?" I asked him. He groaned in pain as he stood up. "Nose hurts." He answers. "You took quite a beating. Don't worry that guy will be in jail." I tell him.

In few minutes we could hear the sounds of police sirens. Officer Jenny stepped out of her motorcycle and handcuffed the team Plasma member. She then asked some questions from the man. Who told the story of what happened.

"Do you think you should be sent to a hospital?" Jenny asked Ash. "No. My nose only hurts a little but that is it and the bleeding has stopped." He answered. "If you think so kid. And what you two did was real heroic but try to avoid trouble please."

After that she left with the Plasma member. The man who we had saved from his Pokemon being stolen then turned to us. "I must thank you two for helping me. If there is anything I can help you with please call me. That is least I can do after what you did to me." He then handed me a piece of paper that read: Thomas with his phone number. "We'll keep that in mind." Ash said to him. Thomas then left probably going to his own home. "Well today was quite an unusual day wasn't it Ash."

"Who would have guessed that we would be fighting a team plasma member hand to hand."

We then headed towards the Pokemon center. This time we didn't see a team Plasma member trying to rob a someone's Pokemons. We didn't speak to each other through the whole journey. When we finally got inside we got our Pokemons back who were healed and just went inside our rooms and fell asleep.

Okay this chapter is one week late but who cares. Well two days to be exact since I finished writing this chapter two days after the deadline but will publish it one week after the deadline.

Anyway some announcements.

1 This is officially the first story I made that has 10 chapters or more! Quite and achievement even though I say so myself. Anyway now to the more boring stuff.

2 I will now focus on writing some of my other stories so don't expect the next chapter just come tomorrow. I will try to publish the next chapter before 2019 but there will be a few month delay.

3 The new rewritten chapter 1 will get shortened soon. The reason for this is because the start is mainly the Pokemon episode but just written and I assume that most people here know what happened in that one. And I wrote that chapter not only to improve the quality and address some plot holes of this story but also because when I look at analytics back in the day only half of the people who read chapter 1 read chapter 2 and I thought that it was because of how bad the original chapter 1 was. So I got the new version but it seems to have only made things worse because now only 1/3 of the people who read chapter 1 read chapter 2. I think it is mainly because of that and I will remove that part so the readers will start with the good parts.

Viva out


	11. Chapter 11

**12 of June 2019 Anyway I'm getting out of my writers block recently. This story will be two years old in 9 days which is my deadline. Last time my story had it's 1 year anniversary I missed it by 2 days updating in 23 of June 2018. I'm not sure how this chapter will go yet but hopefully it will be good. Anyway hopefully you enjoy this chapter and this story. Now let's get to the story.**

I woke up to hear a loud banging from the door. Yet it was so hard to open my eyes. The banging kept continuing but I didn't want to get up. "Just five more minutes." I mumbled in my half sleep state. "Ash if you don't come out of your room I'll make you go out!" I heard Hilda yell from outside.

Still I kept my eyes closed and stayed in bed. "Pikachu thundershock him to awake him!" I heard her yell from outside. As soon as I heard that my eyes shot open. "Pikaaaa" He was saying while he was charging up. "Pikachu no!" I managed to yell but too late. "CHUUUUU!" As I felt painful amount of electricity go through my body.

"You really didn't have to do that." I managed to mumble in the floor. After that I put on my clothes and exited the room to find Hilda waiting for me outside. We then ate breakfast in the pokemon center and after the breakfast we left the pokemon center.

"So Ash what are we gonna do today?" She asked me.

"Well I think i'm gonna face the gym leader today." I answered her. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon? I heard Elesa is a pretty good gym leader." In some ways this situation does remind me of when I faced Brock and Lt Surge. In both times I just went in to the gym as soon as I entered the city and in both cases when I first thought I could beat them and in both cases it did not end well for me.

But there are many differences between those two cases and this one. I have had a head start. Due to the fact that I had already beaten 3 gyms in Kanto before going to Unova I have a nice head start That provides me with an advantage. Then again this is the first gym i'm going to face that happened after I had gone through the gyms with similar experience levels to the Kanto equivalent so this could mean that my head start advantage ends here.

"No Hilda I think i'm ready for this one." I said to her. "Ok but don't say I did not warn you." She answered me. We then looked around the place for the gym. It wasn't in downtown we spent hours of trying to find it in the outskirts with no luck.

"Where can the gym be?" I asked her and she looked at her town map but since it only gave the locations of towns and cities it wasn't much of a use. "I don't know we have been looking everywhere and I can't find it." We asked some locals for directions but I'm pretty sure they were not trainers so they could not help me.

"At least Castellia had a map in it to tell the location of the gym. I haven't seen one in Nimbasa at all." She said. We then looked around for a local who looked like a trainer but still with no luck.

"So Hilda I was wondering what type of gym it is?" It was pretty important knowledge considering that if I go there completely clueless about the type and pick the wrong pokemon. "I don't remember what her pokemon's were but it's an electric gym." She answered. Electric gym just like LT Surge's.

"Which puts you in a bad position because the last gym leader used 3 pokemon this one is gonna probably use 3 or more as well and 4 out of 6 of your pokemons are weak to electric types." 4/6 of my pokemon weak to electrics? This is not good because i'm gonna have to pick up at least one that is weak.

"Well Ash who are you gonna use? Bulbasaur and Pikachu are not weak to electrics but which one are you gonna use that is weak?" She asked while looking at my pokebelt. Squirtle was obviously out of the question and so was Pidgeotto. Which left Charizard and Butterfree. Charizard was obviously stronger out of the two so I decided to go with it.

"Charizard I'm gonna use Charizard." I said to her. She looked like she expected that but that she didn't approve of my decision. "Hasn't Charizard recently started to disobey you?" She asked. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "After you won the incest badge while we were training it took Charizard some time to obey your commands and sometimes you had to tell him twice for him to do as you said."

I do remember that shortly after I won the 3rd badge that Charizard did seem to take some time to process what I said. "He probably just didn't hear me correctly besides he always did as I said and never did otherwise." I told Hilda but she still seemed to think otherwise.

"Perhaps it was that but I have my suspicions." She said. Then we finally found what we were looking for a trainer. And this one did know where the gym is and it was in the only place we didn't look for near the Ferris wheel.

It took us an hour to get there since when we found out where it was we were in the other side of the city. "This is it." I say as I look at the entrance to the gym. "Hey Ash." Hilda says. "I want you to borrow this for this match." She says and then hands her pokedex to me. "Since your pokedex clearly is outdated and doesn't show all of the pokemon so with this you can have a pretty good idea what her pokemon are." She explained.

"Thanks Hilda."

Looking around in awe at the high tech gym with it's electric theme as light of different colors ran through the panels all looking like electricity.

I confronted the Gym leader and she agreed to battle. Hilda went to the viewing area to watch me do this battle. One thing I can say about the gym leader is that she is pretty but Hilda said she is a supermodel so no wonder why she is so pretty.

After the referee explained the rules which were that we were allowed to use 3 pokemon and the gym leader cannot change her pokemon we began.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" I then released the grass starter from it's ball and it seemed to be excited to battle.

She then took a pokeball and threw it. "Emolga time to shine!" I took the Pokedex that Hilda borrowed me and scanned Emolga.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pok mon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air." The pokedex explained. Then I noticed something. Something very concerning. Emolga was both electric and flying type which meant that Bulbasaur is weak to it.

Well now my strategy just went out of the window.

"Bulbasaur use tackle!" I ordered and Bulbasaur who jumped and tried to hit Emolga. "Emolga dodge and use aerial ace!" Elesa ordered. Before I or Bulbasaur had any time to react Bulbasaur was hit with aerial ace and looked really hurt.

'I have to somehow get Bulbasaurs energy back.' I looked around and saw Hilda looking at me with a concerned look I just gave her a confident smile trying to reassure her that I can do this.

"Bulbasaur use leech seed!"

With the seeds in place now it was the second part of my plan dodge the emolga as much as possible until leech seed has done it's thing. "Emolga use aerial ace on it!" Elesa commanded. "Bulbasaur dodge it!" Bulbasaur barely managed dodge emolga's aerial ace.

"Aerial ace again!"

"Dodge Bulbasaur and then use razor leaf!" Like first time Bulbasaur barely managed to dodge this one and then it used razor leaf damaging the Emolga a little but not much due to the type disadvantage.

The battle continued going on like this Bulbasaur dodging Emolga's aerial aces while the leech seed would drain the Emolga slowly. Eventually Bulbasaur seemed to have recovered enough from the first aerial ace "Bulbasaur use tackle!"

"Emolga try to dodge it!"

Bulbasaur jumped again and this time hit the already tired Emolga. It seemed that all it would take is one more tackle and Bulbasaur would have beaten Emolga.

"Emolga volt switch!" Elesa ordered and with no time to react it hit Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur you ok?" I asked him and in return he nodded. Then Emolga went back to Elesa. "Hey I thought gym leaders aren't suposed to switch their pokemon."

"This does not apply to moves in which after the attack is performed the pokemon goes back to the trainer. Moves such as U-turn and volt switch." All that work on beating the Emolga for nothing.

She then released an another Emolga who was in much better shape than the one before.

"Bulbasaur use tackle!" I ordered and Bulbasaur who jumped and tried to hit the Emolga. "Counter it with aerial ace!" Elesa ordered and with one switch movement my Bulbasaur fell from the air and fainted.

"Bulbasaur cannot continue the victory goes to Emolga!" The referee announced. "Bulbasaur you did well." I said as I returned it to his pokeball.

This battle is not over yet. "Go Charizard!" The orange dragon was released from his pokeball who let out a raw roar. "Charizard use flamethrower on Emolga." Charizard flapped it's wings and went into the air and charged towards Emolga.

"Emolga dodge!" But the Emolga was not fast enough and got crisped by the flamethrower. The attack did not cause it to faint. "Quick Emolga volt switch!" She ordered quickly and Charizard tried to dodge it without me orderign him only for it to hit him anyway.

She then released her Emolga who Bulbasaur had already damaged it. "Ok Charizard this should be an easy one." I said. "Charizard use flamethrower!" Only this time it just spit a small fireball to the ground.

"Charizard why are you doing this?" I asked but before I could go further the Emolga was already charging at Charizard with a quick attack. It hit Charizard but this made Charizard angry and it let out a loud roar.

Before the Emolga could get away from Charizard he was burned to crisp by a flamethrower.

"Emolga is unable to continue the winner is Charizard." The referee said. Elesa then released her other Emolga. "Charizard use leer on it!" But instead of doing that Charizard just flew into the air and began using flamethrower.

What ensued was a fight between the Emolga and Charizard. While Charizard just blindly tried to land a flamethrower on it Emolga used variety of moves such as quick attack and spark both which tired the Charizard.

"Emolga now spark!" Elesa ordered. Charizard answered it by using flamethrower. Both moves ended up hitting each other causing both to fall down and causing a dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared you could see that both were fainted.

"Emolga and Charizard cannot continue. Both trainers have a one pokemon left!" The referee said.

I still have a chance to win. All I gotta do is take on her next pokemon. "Are you ready Pikachu?" I asked him and he nodded.

Elesa threw her pokemon and which looked like a electric version of Rapidash. I took the Hilda's pokedex and scanned it. "Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echos through the air." It said.

Just electric this time though it is evolved which means it is tough.

"Pikachu I choose you!" I exclaimed and pointed my finger forwards as Pikachu jumped from my shoulder. "Pikachu use quick attack!" I ordered. "Zebstrika dodge it and use flame charge!" Elesa ordered.

While the quick attack did land on Zebstrika so did the Zebstrika's flame charge and it was clear that Pikachu was more hurt than Zebstrika.

"Pikachu quick attack again!" I ordered and Pikachu charged at Zebstrika very quickly. "You want speed? Fine Zebstrika also use Quick attack!" Both of the electric pokemon ended up hitting each other and again Pikachu seemed more hurt from it than Zebstrika.

Zebstrika was faster than Pikachu and could also use quick attack meaning Zebstrika could easily beat Pikachu in that case. I needed to increase Pikachu's speed before Zebstrika can get Pikachu before Pikachu even knew what hit him.

"Pikachu avoid Zebstrika and use agility!" I ordered. "Quick attack Zebstrika!" Elesa ordered and Pikachu just managed to dodge this one. "Pikachu agility again!" When the next quick attack came Pikachu was fast enough to avoid it.

"Now Pikachu quick attack!"

"Zebstrika flame charge!"

Pikachu hit Zebstrika with quick attack and with it's new gained speed avoided the flame charge much more easily.

I looked at the crowd and there I saw Hilda cheering for me. Despite how this match started now it seems that I might win and even Hilda believes me as well. Come on Ash focus on the match and think about that later.

"Quick attack Pikachu!"

"Flame charge!"

Pikachu hit this quick attack as well and Zebstrika looked very tired that all it would take is one quick attack to take it down. Then disaster happened. Pikachu didn't manage to dodge the flame charge and hit face first to the arena.

"Pikachu!" I yelled as I went to pick him up to look at his condition. "Pikachu is unable to continue and the winner is Elesa!" The referee said. "Pikachu are you alright?" I asked and Pikachu could let out a small whimper.

* * *

Back at the pokemon center after getting the Pokemon healed I went to my room to think about my loss. "I was this close." I said to myself. "One more quick attack and the battle would have been over."

I really should have listened to Hilda when she said that it was too soon and I was not ready yet. But silly me thought otherwise and the same thing happened as with Brock and Lt Surge.

My Pokemon were not to blame (well other than Charizard maybe) They did the best they could and it was almost enough. The blame lied on me. I went too soon to the gym thinking after I beat the three earlier gyms so quickly that I could do the same here. But my head-start also ended in Nimbasa city and then I lost.

I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Ash can I come in?" I heard Hilda ask from the other side of the door.

"Sure." I replied.

Hilda then went through the door to my room. "You know you did very well considering in what situation you were in." She said trying to make me feel better.

"That doesn't change the fact that I lost." I replied to her.

At that she just smiled at me aa reassuring smile. "Most trainers won't make past her Emolga's and you did that with getting caught off guard and with a charizard that didn't obey you and you nearly won."

I tried to believe what she said but it was hard for me after that loss. "Like I said Ash all you need was a little bit more training and perhaps a proper strategy and there is no chance that you will lose."

"But what if I do?" I asked her. Her face seemed to change from reassuring to reassuring and angry at the same time. "Ash that is how losers think and I know you and you are not a loser. Don't think about but what if I lose that is an attitude that makes you lose."

I turned away from her trying to take everything she said to the heart. "Most trainers in your situation wouldn't have beaten the first Emolga yet you almost won. Next time with little training Elesa won't even see what's coming for her."

This one caused me to smile. Yeah she is right with just a bit of training and I'm all set. While I didn't say any words Hilda with just my expression almost seemed to read what I was thinking. "That's the spirit Ash."

 **21st of June 2019. Well I got this finished just at the deadline. Hey I actually finished something within the deadline. Last year I missed the two year anniversary by two days releasing it at 23rd of June. Anyway if this seems a bit rushed might be. Currently it's 2:26am where I live so I might be little tired while writing the story and all. Anyway what did you think? I think this turned out quite well considering my skills and all. I also decided that Ash got Charizard to obey him was more of a temporary solution for Ash than a long lasting one and that while Ash mainly chilled while Hilda was training for the 3rd badge that Charizard slowly started to disobey Ash from that point on. Also Ash's charizard did evolve early like in the anime since Ash's charizard evolved from Charmeleon 3 episodes after he evolved into Charmeleon.**

 **A bit of an announcement. I hope that with this chapter my writers block finally ended (I last uploaded something in December 2018). My plan is to finish the Bakugan story split second which will be 6 chapters long. Right now 2 chapters are released and 3rd is half written. Though since I have gotten stuck on the 3rd chapter I'll write the 4th, 5th and 6th first and then the 3rd. Also I'll also finish my NFS story despite no one reading it and it'll be about 4 chapters long. After this my full attention is directed at this story and one other story though mainly this story.**

 **Viva out**


End file.
